Lazos de Sangre
by Valkirye -Maiev Windrunner
Summary: Dicen que la sangre llama pero también ata. "No es amor...es solo tu sangre que corre por mis venas...por eso te pertezco". NA:Ok la promo puede mejroar xD. Shizuru x ?y?y?. Epero les guste : .
1. Apariencia

**Primero que todo ya sabemos que la mayoria de personajes usados no me eprtenecen, algunos le pertenecen a sunrise otros me los cogi de otro lado y otros me los tome "prestados" y les cambie algunas cosas xD. LOS PERSONAJES USADOS SON PROPIEDAD LEGAL (EN SU MAYORIA) DE SUNRISE.**

**Bueno en protagonista solo dice Shizuru F. porque he decididdo que ya estra bueno de Natsuki como protagonista en lo que escribo, encuentro mas fácil escribir desde su punto de vista pero hay que variar de vez en cuando. La idea se la debo a una pelicua MALISIMA de vampiros que vi en la tele y a una personita muy especial que encendio mi imaginacion (****cofnoseanmalpensadscof****). En fin, la idea basicamnete ](y a quién le interes que siga leyendo caso contrario brinque al siguiete párrafo) surgio porque me mordi la lengua (y sangre bastante O_o) entocnes se lo comente y me resulto con VAMPIRITA y bueno justo estaba viendo la peli mala, además el wallpaper del celular es Shizuru asi que esos factores combiandos se unieron y este es el "resultado".**

**Ahh si OBVIO hay romance y tales pero no por eso es EXCLUSIVAMENTE shizNat hay mas, como dije la variedad es buena. Y ahor aya no canso mas con las divagaciones del autor y espero les guste.**

**PD: Si te gusta deja tu review es una gran motivacion para seguir adelante. Ah si actualizare los otros prontito pero me tienen que tener paciencia (en caso que a alguien le interese).**

**Lazos de Sangre**

**Capitulo I – Apariencia**

Hace tiempo, más del que algunos pudieren recordar en una de las tantas villas azotadas por la avaricia y guerras estúpidas entre terratenientes, un grupo de soldados convertidos en ladrones masacraron a la población robaron los animales y víveres para venderlos en la villa cercana.

Un par de días después un extranjero llego al lugar atraído por el fuerte aroma a sangre descompuesta pero también por un poco de tranquilidad. Aunque, cuando los cazadores llegaren pensarían que él lo había hecho no tendría problemas en eliminarlos fuera de su territorio, incluso si los aldeanos asesinados fueren a cuenta de algunos como el entonces pudiere encontrar apoyo en la lucha.

Se acerco sin prisa pero a paso firme, entro en la villa que apestaba a sus sentidos. Camino rodeando algunos cadáveres notando los cortes profundos y limpios, noto que era obra de bandidos. Siguió caminando con un poco de suerte encontraría algún aldeano moribundo y se alimentaria de él lo cual le proporcionaría fuerza para deshacerse de al menos 1 Hime y si tenía suerte 2 o 3. El olor a sangre muerta era bastante intenso y aun agudizando su olfato no podía distinguir nada más que ese aroma y empezaba a sentirse ansioso.

Entro en una de las casas y se dejo caer cerca de un cadáver, agarro al sujeto de un brazo lo trajo hacia sí pero una figura se lanzo sobre el golpeándolo con un trozo de madera gritando y llorando que le devolviere a su padre, que no le hiciere daño. El sujeto sorprendido por no haber notado la presencia de la pequeña niña noto que se hallaba muy débil, tanto que no fue capaz de distinguir las pequeñas gotas de sangre fresca en el piso, subió un poco la mirada cubriendo con su brazo su cara de los golpes que le estaban siendo propinados y noto un par de orbes rojos mirándole con odio profundo, ese odio y más aun mirar esos ojos lo cautivaron.

-Para, no hay necesidad de golpear a un viajero.

La niña paro de golpearlo porque de alguna manera sus palabras apaciguaron su rabia y la calmaron. Bajo el trozo de madera y se dejo caer sobre el cadáver de su padre rompiendo en lagrimas una vez más.

-No he sido yo el causante de esto. Por lo que percibo tu padre lleva un par de días muerto y no es saludable para una niña estar en un sitio como este. Pero tengo una duda, y espero bella niña puedas decirme tu nombre.

La chiquilla seguía llorando y no presto mucha atención al extranjero pero este no desespero y volvió a sentarse. Espero un poco y lentamente saco una manzana que le había regalado una villa donde se había hospedado la noche anterior. La coloco sobre un extremo de su capa de viaje y espero pacientemente.

Espero por casi 1 hora admirando a la pequeña sollozar sin atreverse a perturbarla; se distrajo observando el panorama, los destrozos en las viviendas, la falta de animales y víveres lo llevo a concluir que esa pequeña villa fue saqueada por ladrones y sus habitantes asesinados por diversión. Pensó que la pequeña tenía mucha suerte de seguir con vida pero tal vez hubiese sido mejor para ella morir con sus padres y el resto de la villa.

-Gracias por la manzana…

-Tiene el color de tus ojos, por cierto, son muy peculiares nunca había visto algo tan hermoso.

El sujeto sonrió al ver el sonrojó de esa pequeña niña y pensó que algún día crecería para convertirse en una mujer muy bella. Ciertamente él no estaba interesado en una relación sentimental pero le atraía la idea de tener algún sucesor, y esa huérfana con ojos de fuego capas de expresar odio profundo era una candidata perfecta.

-Dime… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Le miro desconfiada y con una sonrisa infantil se dispuso a contestar.

-Fujino…Fujino Shizuru… ¿y el tuyo?

-Lo olvide hace mucho pero puedes decirme Rado. ¿Shizuru-chan quisieras venir conmigo?

-…pero…nunca he salido de la aldea sin mis padres…

Rado estaba seguro que su futura compañera empezaría a llorar de nuevo pero para su sorpresa solo le miraba fijamente.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Mmm Shizuru-chan prefiero no recordarlo. ¿Cuántos tienes tú?

-Siete

-Veo… entonces ¿nos vamos Shizuru-chan?

-Mis padres…

Por al menos dos horas cavaron dos tumbas en el jardín. A pesar de oponerse a dejarle colaborar Shizuru ignoro a su nuevo conocido y le ayudo a cavar cuando terminaron el sol se ocultaba y la noche empezaba su reinado.

Luego de rezar y presentarle sus últimos respetos a sus padres la niña condujo a Rado a su escondite, en realidad era una habitación bajo el patio probablemente construida para servir como refugio en caso de ataque empacaron algunas provisiones y partieron.

-Rado-sama…

-¿mmm?

-Unos hombres vinieron y empezaron a… papa me dijo que me escondiera y que no saliera…dijo que iría por mi…

-Shizuru-chan cuando seas un poco mayor entenderás que a veces los adultos mienten sin saber que lo hacen.

Siguieron caminando en silencio. Rado noto que su pequeña acompañante tenía problemas en seguirle el paso y sin pensarlo 2 veces la cogió en brazos, al poco rato se quedo dormida.

-Es posible que los años me estén ablandando pero cuando cumplas 14 te contare todo sobre mi, entre tanto te enseñare como sobrevivir sin mí y cuando cumplas 17 quieras o no te convertiré. Solo espero sobrevivir hasta entonces. Y talves, algún día…descubras que puedes cambiar este mundo…

* * * * * *

Shizuru despertó a la madrugada agitada y sudando como de costumbre con el cabello pegado al cuerpo. Se levanto y miro por la ventana al horizonte que seguía oscuro, volvió a la cama y se sentó en el borde mirando la pared pensando y recordando.

-Hace días tengo a esos estúpidos cazadores y las Hime siguiéndome, no he comido bien por llevar una estúpida vida "normal" y cada día es más difícil caminar bajo la luz del sol.

La castaña hizo una pausa en su monologo para llenar sus pulmones de algo inexistente para ella, su piel estaba fría como de costumbre pero mas pálida que la noche anterior y su corazón quieto desde hace mucho no perturbaba sus pensamientos.

-Necesito comer.

Se levanto, tomo una ducha rápida y se vistió. Salto por la ventana y camino por la ciudad buscando algún vago o alguien que la sociedad no extrañare.

Camino por casi treinta minutos y diviso un sujeto dormido en una esquina, se acerco y noto que era joven y al olfatearlo noto que tenía sangre espesa y dulce pero también apestaba a alcohol. Sin embargo, sus sentidos detectaron también la preciosa sangre de una Hime.

-Ara, no es necesario el sigilo.

-Olvidaba que ustedes tienen un gran olfato

-Así es, pero cortarse no era necesario.

Shizuru estaba débil pero no tenía ningún temor y en el pasado ya se había enfrentado a varias.

-y… ¿con quién tengo el placer de hablar?

-Ya que morirás te lo diré…soy Asumi del clan Tohika

-La Hime del fuego… interesante pero lamento informarte que no tengo intención de morir pronto.

Eran once clanes: Tohika, Kuga, Minagi, Higurashi, Okuzaki, Himeno, Yuuki, Suigura, himero, Sears e irónicamente Fujino. Rado le había enseñado sobre cada clan y el don hereditario de su Hime.

-Dime asumi-san ¿crees que una niña como tú puede vencerme?

Asumi la miro con ira, Shizuru solo rio notando lo fácil que había resultado provocar a la muchacha

-En verdad detesto a los de tu tipo, todos son iguales, tan arrogantes y altivos.

-Ara…

Asumi desenfundo una katana y se corto la palma de la mano vertiendo un poco de sangre en la hoja que gracias a su diseño especial retenía el precioso líquido en el borde.

Shizuru sonrió y le dejo ver a la chica sus colmillos que molesto aun más a la Hime.

Asumi convoco sus elementos y le lanzó un par de bombas de fuego que la castaña esquivo sin problemas y antes que la Hime pudiere reaccionar le propino un fuerte golpe en el estomago, Ausmi provoco una onda de fuego a su alrededor causando que Shizuru retrocediere y aprovechando su leve ventaja ataco con la katana cortando en el brazo a la castaña.

-Eres mía ahora, no podrás huir con esa herida

-Ara, tan confiada

Shizuru sonreía pero empezaba a sentirse mareada.

Asumi siguió atacando alternadamente con su katana y su poder de fuego, Shizuru por su parte tenía problemas esquivando los ataques finalmente fue acorralada y sintió el frio del acero en su cuello.

-Hump…dime ¿Qué piensas ahora?

-Ara, si piensas asesinar a alguien, hazlo y luego habla.

Con un movimiento rápido golpeo a la Hime en un costado provocando que soltare el arma, Shizuru se levanto rápidamente e inmovilizo a la muchacha por la espalda.

-Ara, menos una Hime

Asumi se disponía a responder pero su verdugo no era nada tonta y clavo sus colmillos en el cuello de la mujer succionando el líquido rojo. Shizuru sintió el alivio de la sangre fresca y el poder fluyendo en su interior, tomo todo el líquido que pudo hasta que asumi perdió el conocimiento. La castaña por su parte soltó el cuerpo de la chica y empezó a sentir los efectos "secundarios" de su "alimento".

Sus ojos se tornaron más intensos, el mareo empeoraba y sentía su cuerpo ardiendo. Sus sentidos aunque aturdidos detectaron la pronta llegada de cazadores del clan y en ese momento no se encontraba en condiciones para luchar, trato de enfocar la poca concentración que le quedaba y corrió tan rápido y lejos que pronto se encontró a las afueras de la ciudad e incluso se había internado en el bosque allí se recostó contra un tronco grueso y comenzó a convulsionar con violencia.

Muchas imágenes pasaban por su cabeza a la vez, recuerdos de Asumi y también de las otras se acomodaban en su interior, el dolor era intenso y sentía que le estallaría la cabeza en cualquier momento. Las convulsiones provocan que escupiere algo de sangre, sus sentidos se adormecieron por completo y las imágenes se extinguieron. Shizuru se desmayo.

Al día siguiente el sol le lastimaba los ojos pero su piel estaba fresca y tibia, se sentía bien. Detecto un aroma conocido en las proximidades y sin pensarlo fue a su encuentro.

Shizuru se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ya había recorrido más de 5 km y aun no parecía cerca de su objetivo sin duda estaba muy perceptiva. Camino otros 3 km cuando diviso al sujeto caminando desesperadamente entre los arboles

-Ara, ara Yamada-han que sorpresa

-Shizuru lo de ayer fue una locura, Asumi-san dio a luz hace 6 meses y unos días

Al escuchar esto Shizuru hizo una mueca de preocupación y miro a su amigo con expresión confusa

-Yamada-han… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Yamada respiro resignado y acomodándose los lentes contesto:

-No pensé que la morideras, pensé que habías escarmentado con yuuki. Casi te…

-Kanina yamada-han

Permanecieron en silencio un momento y finalmente se sentaron a la sombra de un gran roble.

-Shizuru-san, los clanes restantes con y sin hime se van a unir para cazarte un poderoso enemigo común puede hacerles olvidar momentáneamente sus disputas

-…

-Será mejor si te escondes por un tiempo. Puedes salir del país y regresar cuando las cosas se calmen

-Yamada-han iré a Kioto

-¿Qué? ¿A Kioto? ¿Por qué a Kioto?

-Porque crecí allá y viví allí por mucho tiempo, conozco la ciudad y allí mi acento no será nada inusual

-Pero será el primer lugar que pondrán sobre vigilancia

-Lo sé. Yamada-han ookini por todo tengo que llegar hoy mismo… aunque en este estado llegare en un par de horas tengo que construirme una historia creíble.

-Cuídate Shizuru-san…

Shizuru sonrió como de costumbre y emprendió su camino a casa. El trayecto para una persona normal en tren o auto le tomaría al menos 2 días pero a ella le tomo casi 4 horas. Cuando llega a las afueras utilizo su poder de ilusión para crear un aura protectora a su alrededor también cambio su apariencia física sus ojos pasaron a caramelo y su cabello tomo un tono más oscuro, aunque decidió conservar su apellido su nombre fue por los próximos 7 años yusuru fujino.

Los primeros 5 años fueron tensos y difíciles de llevar Kioto se encontraba infestado de cazadores pero las hime entrenadas prestaban protección a las hijas de los clanes que habían perdido a sus madres. Shizuru sabia por Yamada que su tercer asesinato había envalentonado a otros para atentar contra los clanes, a pesar la extrema vigilancia la heredera Hime del clan Minagi había sido asesinada y como era una niña no tenía línea de sucesión convirtiéndose en el más débil. Quedaban entonces 4 herederas Hime, Shizuru no parecía interesada en intentar asesinarlas antes que fuere una amenaza.

Yamada en una de sus cartas le describía el intento por asesinar a la hija de Asumi Tohika, según la información la bebe salió ilesa y Misato Kuga había ofrecido esconder y proteger a la niña junto con su hija Saeko; los clanes Yuuki, Sanada, Sears y Himeno habían formado una gran coalición, en tanto que, los clanes Okuzaki, Suigura y Higurashi formaban el segundo más extenso. El hecho de que los Fujino siguieren solos fue objeto de su atención porque siempre había pensado que tal vez ellos estuvieren familiarmente relacionados, si bien no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo la seguridad de Fujino Hime le intrigaba si eran capaces de sobrevivir sin ayuda de otros clanes.

Los años pasaron sin mayores contratiempos y sus técnicas de ilusión mejoraban notablemente pero para no abusar de sus habilidades contrajo matrimonio con uno de los comerciantes más reconocidos de la ciudad. Puso a su esposo bajo un trance y lo convirtió en su esclavo alimentando sus ilusiones con noches maravillosas y veladas románticas que jamás serian porque a ella no le interesaba su esposo sentimentalmente. A decir verdad nunca se había interesado por nadie y poco le importaba porque su "padre" en una de sus innumerables conversaciones le advirtió que un vampiro no conocía el amor más que una vez en toda su vida inmortal, cuando se enamoraban se creaban dos vínculos: el primero sentimental que era peligroso por la "mortalidad" que adquiría el vampiro, y el segundo era un lazo de sangre que se formaba cuando el vampiro y su ser amado mezclaban su sangre. En otras palabras, si Shizuru se enamoraba de un mortal corría el riesgo de matarlo al hacerle probar su sangre.

Pronto Yusuru Kinamoto enviudo heredando una fortuna considerable que repartió con los familiares de su fallecido esposo conservando las rutas en Okinawa y Hokaido.

Un buen día recibió una carta de Yamada informándole dos noticias importantes. La primera tenía como protagonista a Mai Tohika quien en batalla había sido mordida y obligada a consumir sangre de vampiro para tratar de minimizar el efecto de su sangre sobre el agresor. Sin embargo, el resultado había sido contrario y el vampiro murió pocos minutos después, en cuanto a Mai Tohika había sido sometida a rigurosos tratamientos para evitar su transformación sin éxito. Los patriarcas del clan habían ordenado mantenerla bajo estricta custodia pero escapo asesinando a más de la mitad del clan, sin heredera el clan podía eliminarse como un enemigo poderoso. La otra la involucraba directamente, Saeko Kuga sabia de su cercanía con Yamada y le había pedido le arreglare un encuentro con ella en el menor tiempo posible. La carta seguía con una larga lista de advertencias.

Shizuru no dudo en aceptar y Yuzuru Kinomoto se ahorco en el cerezo del jardín. Después del acto fúnebre Shizuru contacto con Yamada pidiéndole que vinería con Saeko a Kioto, la respuesta fue positiva y la reunión se fijo para tres días después.

La castaña se aseguro de llegar convenientemente tarde. Entro en el restaurante y procedió a la mesa el lugar estaba desierto.

-Shizuru-san ya era hora

-Ara, creo que me hizo esperar un poco

Shizuru miro por unos instantes a la muchacha y noto que así debió lucir Yuzuru, sonrió y tomo asiento.

-Y… ¿Qué necesitas de mi?

-Como estas entrada de todo no te aburriré. Necesito que protejas a mi hija.

Shizuru sonrió y Saeko aprovecho para explicarse mejor.

-Con la transformación de Mai-san la muerte de mi madre la situación para nosotros se ha complicado. El trato es simple tu vienes conmigo y me ayudas a protegerla hasta que cumpla 17 y pueda valerse por sí misma, a cambio te ayudare con información sobre tu clan.

-¿M…mi clan?

-Eres una Fujino. A pesar de ser un traidor, tu padre perteneció como miembro activo, cuando la situación se complico huyo con su familia para empezar de nuevo.

-Entonces…si me alimento de Fujino Hime ¿Qué sucederá?

-No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero tal vez logres convocar a su criatura y hacer que te sea leal. Veras Kyohime no posee una naturaleza noble como el resto y las Hime que han tratado de controlarle han muerto prematuramente.

-Bien, parece que Saeko-han me está siendo proporcionada bastante información

Saeko sonrió y tomando un poco de té dio por terminada la conversación

-Se cumplir mis tratos Fujino-san. Partiremos mañana y no le será necesario cazar a escondidas yo me encargare de proporcionarle sangre fresca para que no deba recurrir a sus métodos ilusionistas.

La noche pasó rápido y con los primeros rayos del sol partieron a la mansión Kuga, Saeko le había proporcionado un salvoconducto en los terrenos Kuga. Shizuru estaba obligada a usar la vía pacifica en el ejercicio de su labor como protectora, pero saeko le había recomendado intentarlo la mayor parte del tiempo para no indisponerse demasiado con sus semejantes. El viaje duro dos días y fue tranquilo, al llegar a la mansión Saeko Kuga reunió a todos los miembros del clan y anuncio que Shizuru se haría cargo del cuidado de la pequeña Hime.

Saeko y la castaña había acorado mantener en secreto su apello para evitar o al menos retrasar los rumores. Entre tanto Saeko y Shizuru sostenían largas conversaciones privadas donde Saeko le entregaba documentos de acuerdo a lo pactado.

El encuentro con la protegida no fue nada especial, la niña a diferencia de su madre tenía cabello azulado y profundos ojos verdes.

Con los años Shizuru trabo amistad con Saeko y se encariño con la niña que a su vez en ocasiones le decía mamá. Saeko no había escogido un nombre para su hija de cuatro años y se atrevió a consultarlo con la vampira.

-Shizuru-san tenemos que ponerle un nombre a la niña.

-Ara ¿tenemos?

-Tiene cuatro, casi cinco y aun no tiene un nombre es vergonzoso.

-Saeko-han no creo que tenga…me refiero a que no es de mi interés el nombre de la criatura.

-Mmm pero ella parece quererte mucho… ¿Qué te parece Natsuki?

-…

-Bien, se llamara Natsuki… Kuga Natsuki.

Continura...

**Ah si las notas de final. Mikoto ya no salio como pueden darse uenta no tenog NADA en su contra pero a peticion no sale en este y en otros.**

**Nao (que supongo alguien se estara preguntando) esta en casting tengo un proyecto interesante para ella.**

**Y la apariencia de Saeko esta basada en la apariencia alternativa de Natsuki Kuga, que personalemente me ENCANTA y me recuerda a alguien T_T.**

**Bueno hasta el proximo.**


	2. Tamagusuku Ai

**Ohh otro capi. ¡que felicidad!.**

**Bueno sin mas que lo disfruten. Ah y no olvidemos darle las gracias al transcriptor estrella.**

**Lazos de Sangre**

**Capitulo II – Tamagusuku Ai**

La habitacion era poco acogedora, la tenue iluminación daban al lugar un toque tétrico. Sin embargo, no podía darles el placer de verme incomoda porque debía fingir tranquilidad e inmunidad a la atmosfera y sobre todo a esas miradas de reprovacion, de su capacidad acotral dependería el futuro de su pequeña.

-¿y bien?

Saeko levanto la mirada, el sujeto que hablo tendría a su parecer 50 o talves mas, una cicatriz horrible en el pomulo izquierdo y su voz seca la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Pensó por un momento si responder o quedarse callada, si no hablaba al menos les daría mas herramientas para que luego las usaren en su contra, pero si guardaba silencio lo interpretarían como miedo.

-¿algo por añadir?

Volvió a escuchar la misma pregunta del mismo sujeto.

-no

-¿no?

-no, conozco las leyes y estoy conciente que he puesto en peligro…

-¿la vida de su hija? Para iniciar

Esta vez fue el mas viejo quien hablo y aunque si se arriesgaba a contestar era peor para ella estaba llegando a su limite.

-Natsuki esta bien…Shizuru jamás le haría daño…

-es una chupasangre

-no es una chupasangre, ella…

-silencio

Saeko miro al piso para calmarse. Los otros dos hombres se callaron de inmediato y el patriarca quien los mando callar les ordeno que se marcharen, se retiraron sin decir nada y Saeko quedo a solas con el.

-Saeko…

-abuelo…lo siento…

Levanto la mirada y tomando aire clavo el pequeño puñal escondido en su ropa en el abdomen del hombre.

-aghhh…sa… de cualquier manera no tenia mucho tiempo.

-lo se abuelo…pero la mejor protección para mi hija es ella… y en lo que Kenji cumple los 21 yo asumiré la dirección de este clan.

-ah… entonces correra mucha sangre…

-asi es…abuelo…

Clavo un poco mas la pequeña arma.

-¿acaso no merezco una lagrima tuya?

-tu…llore a mi madre por tus caprichos, llore a mi padre por tu intolerancia y no pienso llorar a mi hija por tu ceguera.

Antes de que el anciano pudiere articular palabra Saeko extrajo el puñal para clavarlo dos veces mas, cuando se aseguro de haberle asesinado salió de la habitación, era hora de poner orden y llevar muerte a quien no aceptare los cambios que se avecinaban.

Cuando salió de la habitación los dos ancianos que estaban de espalda voltearon pero Saeko agarro al sujeto con la cicatriz y le rompió el cuello antes de pudiere defenderse. El otro anciano por su parte golpeo con su baston pero no causo suficiente daño, Saeko se tambaleo pero no perdió el equilibrio para su mala suerte los reflejos del anciano no estaban nada mal y notando el fallo de su primer golpe le asesto otro que la dejo aturdida.

Ese anciano le había fastidiado el plan en poco tiempo los soldados entraría, con su abuelo muerto la dirección del clan pasaría a manos de ese anciano hasta que su hermano pudiere reclamar su lugar. Pero hasta eso seguramente la enviaran a alguna misión en la cual morirá y por el bien de su hija ryu se veria obligado a seguir las ordenes de ese hombre. En cuanto a Shizuru, probablemente le asesinarían o la mantendrían débil para usar su sangre como suero temporal e incrementar las habilidades de los soldados.

-Perra traidora

Había fracasado, respiro hondo y cerro los ojos esperando. El golpe tardo en llegar asi que abrió los ojos y encontró un par de orbes verdes mirándola con ternura.

-Sato…

-mmm… dale el puñal…

Saeko asintió y acomodo la pequeña arma en la mano inerte del anciano, limpio sus manos en el interior de su ropa pero recordó al otro sujeto le había roto el cuello.

-Sato-san le rompi el cuello

-veo…

Sin perder tiempo el capitán de guardia utilizo su mano para guiar el puño cerrado en el arma homicida dentro del cadáver y crear asi una causa de muerte que no dejare duda alguna sobre la traición del tercer miembro del consejo.

Para cuando los guardias llegaron encontraron al capitán cargando en brazos a Saeko y a esta ultima sangrando copiosamente del brazo izquierdo.

-¡capitan! ¿Qué sucedió?

-suno no lo se… cuando llegue Saeko-sama estaba luchando con Ai-sama y…no….

-Sato-san… no es necesario que me cargues no es tan grabe…

-pero Saeko-sama

Saeko estaba sorprendida por la rápida reacción de Sato y sobre todo porque sin que le hubiere pedido se había convertido en su complice. Por un momento olvido a los soldados que los miraban confundidos y horrorizados para notar el gran parecido de ese hombre y su pequeña Natsuki. Natsuki no te voy a negar a tu padre… tu destino puede ser tan cruel como el mio, pero hare todo lo posible para que no lo camines sola. Se concentro en esos profundos pozos verdes donde solo veía amor, un amor sereno y paciente, un amor que ella no sentía.

-¿Saeko-sama?

La voz del guardia (al cual Sato había llamado Suo) la saco de sus pensamientos de inmediato volteo hacia los sujetos y puso en marcha la obra, que si salía bien prolongaría su vida.

-Suo-san… mi abuelo esta muerto y tomare la cabeza del clan. Cuando fui llamada para discutir el tema relacionado con shuziru-san y su condición ai-sama se molesto porque los otros miembros estaban siendo… mas razonables con el tema y…

La chica para su explicación al notar como el terror se apoderaba del solsado cayo en la cuenta que su expresión había cambiado al oir el nombre de la vampira.

-¿Dónde esta ella?

-s-sa…Saeko-sama… ai-sama ordeno que fuera llevada a la sala de detención y se quedo a solas con ella…

-¡maldita sea! Suo-san venga conmigo…y Sato-san encárguese de…

-por supuesto Saeko-sama.

Saeko salió con Suo hacia la sala ubicada al otro lado del complejo. Corrieron todo el trayecto sin descanso y entre tranto la mente de Saeko proyectaba las peores situaciones.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada.

-Suo-san ¿la llave?

El aludido busco en sus ropas inútilmente, el nerviosismo le hizo olvidar que había entragod las llaves al consejero poco después de que este le hubiese pedido abandonar la sala. Busco por cas 2 minutos antes de recordar que no las tenia.

-n-no la tengo.

Saeko lejos de regañar al muchacho por sus descuidos sonrio amablemente para reconfortarle y convoco sus elementos un par de pistolas que se materializaron de la nada capaces de disparar una gran variedad de municion elemental.

Apunto al seguro digital de la puerta y disparo 2 veces. Las balas explotaron al hacer contacto con el tablero el cual exploto liberando el seguro, Suo sin esperar que Saeko se apartare abrió la puerta de un puntapié y ambos entraron a la habitación.

La vista no era tan terrible. Shizuru había sido encadenada al techo con cadenas de plata y a pesar de sangrar por varias heridas estaba consiente. Saeko dejo el marco de la puerta para examinar mejor la situación, sin embargo Shizuru al notar su presencia levanto la cabeza y les gruño dejándolos ver sus afilados dientes. Suo asustado por los gruñidos saco su arma y le apunto.

-Suo-sa… baje el arma… solo esta drogada…

-¿Cómo la sabe Kuga-sama? Puede ser peligrosa.

Saeko ignoro a su interlocutor y se acerco a la vampira, miro las cadenas y sin pensarlo dos veces disparo liberando a Shizuru quien cayo pesadamente.

-¡Kuga-sama! Ale…

-Shizuru…si me muerdes no te vas a poner mejor…

-Kuga-sama…

Shizuru no respondia y eso hizo que Kuga hime se preocupare. Arriesgándose a ser mordida puso su mano suavemente en la mejilla derecha de la chica y sonrio ante el suave gruñido que recibió como respuesta.

-Suo-san tráigame un botiquín de la enfermería…ah y pudiera… ¿puede darme un poco de su sangre?

El joven saco una navaja y se corto la palma de la mano. Saeko le indico que se acercare y le pusiere su mano cerca al mentón de Shizuru en tanto ella la sujetaba para sentarla. Cuando lo logro Suo le ofreció su mano a la vampira pero esta no hizo ningún intento por tomarla. Sin embargo, el joven acumulo un poco de liquido y volteando su palma suavemente dejo caer un poco de liquido en los labios de la muchacha quien reaccionando abrió un poco su boca para facilitar la entrada de sangre.

Luego de casi 5 minutos Saeko interrumpió.

-con eso es suficiente… gracias Suo-san…

-no es necesario que me agradezca Kuga-sama voy por el botiquín

Saeko sonrio y el joven abandono la habitación.

-Shizuru…¿Qué te dio?

La aludida cerro los ojos y sin emoción respondió

- Sangre… me inyecto la sangre de Natsuki.

-¿!QUE!?

Saeko no daba crédito a la que acaba de escuchar no por no creerle a Shizuru sino porque la sangre de su hija no debía, no podía ser tan uferte para casi envenenar a la vampira.

-¿Cómo?

-¿puedes quitarme estos grilletes?

-¿uh?...ah si claro… aunque no lo entiendo es plata… la plata es muy frágil que el acero...¿no deberías pode…romperlas?

Shizuru sonrio y usando su tomo de voz usual prosiguió

-trate… pero estaba demasiado débil y aprovechando que estas aquí puedes quitarlos por mi.

-ok… usare acido…te dolerá un poco pero es mejor que una explsion.

La castaña asintió y Saeko materializo sus elementos, apunto a las muñecas de Shizuru y disparo. Un grito de dolor pudo escucharse por todo el edificio.

Caundo Suo entro en la habitación Saeko reia suavemente en tanto que Shizuru remonta los sobrantes de sus ataduras revelando dos pares orificios en cada muñeca, Suo se acerco a Saeko que seguía riendo con los ojos cerrados.

-ahm… Kuga-sama… el botiquín…

Saeko dejo de reir y cojiendo el botiquín voleto a ver a Shizuru y al notar las heridas saco unos vendajes y los coloco en las heridas. Luego de venderla noto que el chico no había curado su mano, asi que cojio la mano del muchcacho y luego de limpiar la sangre y aplicar alcohol la vendo firmemente. Shizuru que había observado el proceso en silencion y notando el sonrojo del chico decidió molestarlos un poco.

-ara, Saeko-han… a mi no me toco alcohol…

-ah…eso es porque ninguna infección puede proliferar en ti…

-ikezu…¿al menos puedo tener un beso?

Suo que había estado observando su mano como bobo levanto la cabeza y clavo sus ojos pardos en los rojizos de Shizuru antes de sonrojarse mas. Saeko dejo escapar una risita.

-¿de donde sacaste eso Shizuru?

-ah…yo… mejor me retiro…

Suo se levanto y salió de la habitación.

-ara, talves fue demasiado para el.

Saeko asintió levemente.

-Shizuru, cuéntame que sucedió.

-aun quiero ese beso…

Saeko la miro con severidad pero Shizuru sonreía sin ponerle atención.

El aura de seriedad que proyectaba la hime. Finalmente Saeko se rindió.

-si me cuetnas todo… dormiré contigo.

-fu… tu dormirías conmigo aunque no te cuente nada…

-¡Shizuru!

La castaña recibió un par de golpes suaves en el brazo y sonriendo se acerco a Saeko para darle un beso, inesperadamente Saeko la dejo besarla.

-Shizuru… si alguien nos ve nos vamos a meter en problemas…

-nadie vio…

-buen ya tienes lo que querías ¿Qué sucedió?

-bueno, cuando entramos me disparo algunas veces y con su arma apuntándome a la sien tuve que dejarme encadenar. Luego me disparo otro tanto, pero lo peor fueron… esas… lo que sea que sean… cada vez que trataba de arrancar la cadena se me clavaban mas. Ara, creo que estaba desangrando.

-Shizuru…

-lo se, no hay sangre… en fin, ya estaba algo mareada y me inyecto algo.

-si estabas tan débil… en fin, ya estaba algo mareada y me inyecto algo.

-si estabas tan débil… ¿Cómo sabes que era sangre?...¿y por que tan segura que era de Natsuki?

-porque… puedo materializar tus Elementos.

**Ta da...¿que tal?. En verdad me encantaria saber que opinan de este segundo capi y ya estoy trabajando en el tercero, asi que un review me haria muy feliz. Y si la autora esta feliz hay peligro que actualice.**

**Hasta el proximo.  
**


	3. Hinaguki Sato

**Hola hola…bueno primero me disculpo por haberme tomado una vida en subir la actualización. No es por falta de ganas, solo se le olvido al transcriptor porque tiene la cabeza en otro lado.**

**Vale, nota cortita esta ocasión. Espero les agrade este capi.**

**Capítulo III- Hinaguki Sato**

El silencio reinaba y a pesar de la batalla que se desataba afuera ellas seguían sin moverse.

-¿Cómo?... no es posible…

La castaña sonrió y levantando sus manos por encima de la cabeza (como si deseare mostrar que no había trucos) materializo los elementos. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos se volvieron polvo que desapareció antes de tocar el piso.

Saeko permanecía inmóvil, sus ojos fijos en las manos de Shizuru y su mandíbula totalmente abierta. Aun sin dar crédito a sus sentidos intento preguntar "¿cómo era posible?" pero la sonrisa que le brindaba la castaña la detuvo

-es posible que hubieren mezclado la sangre de Natsuki con algún veneno o droga poco potente. Pero como ves no me está permitido usarlos.

-Shizuru…eso es porque Natsuki-chan está con vida. La única manera en que pudieras usarlas es si ella muere.

Estuvieron en silencio un rato más.

La paz reinante fue interrumpida cuando un chico de profundos ojos azules entro en la habitación armado un puñal e ignorando a la castaña se abalanzo sobre Saeko que en un ágil movimiento esquivo el ataque y acto seguido lo golpeo en la nariz. Aprovechando que el sujeto retrocedió unos pasos Shizuru coloco su brazo derecho alrededor del cuello del agresor, y tomando ventaja de la evidente poca experiencia del agresor doblo el brazo libre del sujeto quien tratando de aliviar la presión en su cuello soltó el puñal.

Shizuru aplico presión hasta que el sujeto perdió el conocimiento; Saeko solo observaba al achico.

-Saeko ¿qué hiciste?

Saeko levanto la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos carmesí que anhelaban una respuesta.

-asesine al consejo.

Nuevamente reino el silencio pero esta vez fueron un par de guardias que entraron quienes rompieron la magia.

-Kuga-sama… ¿se encuentra bien? Saeko asintió evitando la mirada de Shizuru se dirigió al guardia más alto.

-lleve a Tamagusuku-san a un calabozo. Y dígale a sato-san que necesito hablar con él.

El hombre asintió y salió de la habitación arrastrando al adolecente.

-Kuga-sama… tenemos varias bajas. Sato-san ordeno que no tomáramos vidas solo prisioneros pero, no sé cuanto resistan los hombres sin…

-entiendo…Yuu-san si la situación se descontrola aun mas no le hare responsable por muertes causadas por sus hombres. Pero le pido que haga todo lo posible por evitar muertes innecesarias.

Yuu asintió y salió para unirse a la lucha.

-Saeko…

-Tenía que hacerlo, no tenía más opciones… ¿entiendes verdad?...tenía que hacerlo.

-entiendo…

Shizuru se dispuso a colaborar en la lucha pero Saeko se lo impidió.

-necesito hablar contigo. Quiero decir… que este momento es una fachada perfecta para que te hagas con el poder de Fujino hime, no te involucres en esto.

Asintió clavando su mirada en Saeko que en respuesta evadió contacto visual.

-Saeko…mírame…

Sin pensarlo Saeko se abrazo al cuerpo de la castaña escondiendo su rostro en el suave cuello de Shizuru y se quedo allí hasta que sintió que alguien se aproximaba, entonces se separo y evitando contacto visual espero.

El capitán de la guardia entro en el lugar reparando en su amada hime y la acompañante que lo miraba desafiante. Y para su sorpresa fue ella la primera hablar.

-ara, Hinaguki-san… no es propio de un caballero entrar sin tocar la puerta…

Sato sonrió y haciendo una pequeña reverencia a modo de disculpa termino de introducirse en el lugar.

-mis disculpas…Fujino-san…

Los ojos de la vampira se abrieron más de lo normal y la sorpresa podía leerse en cada milímetro de su rostro.

-¿sorprendida?

Pregunto el hombre ampliando su sonrisa en una mueca de victoria

-por favor, no son niños… ahora, si se comportan y me dejan explicar seguro nos ahorramos un valioso tiempo.

Shizuru asintió sin mirar a Saeko, en su lugar miraba profundamente los ojos verdes que la observaban divertidos.

-bien, sato-san tiene los planos para que puedas entrar al "bunker" de los Fujino sin que te atrapen. Ahora, cuando asesines a Miku-san tú te convertirás en Fujino-hime.

-ara, ¿Cómo es posible eso si Miku-san tiene una hija?

Saeko sonrió como si tuviera que explicar algo obvio. Sato había dejado de sonreír pero permanecía en silencio escuchando atentamente.

-bueno, tu eres una Fujino así que al tomar la sangre de Miku-san el poder se transferirá a ti en lugar de a la pequeña. Al principio no lo creía pero tiene lógica, en todo caso… cuando eso pase te convertirás en hime… bueno algo así…

Shizuru permaneció en silencio procesando la información.

Aun puedes arrepentirte

-Hinaguki-san arrepentirme no es una opción.

Saeko asintió levemente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios continuo con la explicación.

-un poco más despacio: tu padre así como Kenji era…bueno…el punto es que siendo el hijo no "deseado" de una hime tema o mejor, vivía a la sombra y protección de su madre. Cuando ella murió asumo que fue su hermana quien le dio un lugar.

Hizo una pausa para asegurarse de tener la completa atención de sus interlocutores.

-sin embargo, cuando él y su esposa tuvieron una niña y dado que Fujino-hime aun no daba a luz hubo un consejo en donde decidieron que la niña seria entrenada como una hime. Pero también había quienes creían que la pequeña era un peligro antes de que intentaron algo contra la niña Kazuya-san deserto y huyo con su familia.

Shizuru escuchaba con atención e inconscientemente sonrió al recordar a su padre.

-¿y por que consideraban a la niña un peligro?

Pregunto sato rompiendo el silencio. En verdad le interesaba saber.

-bueno. La primogénita de cada generación recibe todo el poder de una hime pero solo despierta cuando la anterior muere, pero si Fujino hime moría antes de dar a luz a la siguiente hime la hija de Kazuya-san se convertiría en hime.

Sato que seguía sin comprender se atrevió a indagar aun más; Shizuru solo escuchaba.

-pero si se deshacían de la niña… y Fujino hime no tenia heredera, si ella fallecía… ¿no se quedarían sin hime?

Saeko sonrió, no esperaba menos del hombre.

-Si, ahora viene lo interesante. Hay un conjuro de sellamiento por sangre de madre a hija, el conjuro pasa a ser obsoleto si quien "despierta" no es una descendiente directa.

-¿Qué…para que sirve el sello?

-deja la impaciencia sato.

El aludido bajo la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo pero Saeko lo noto y no pudo evitar sonreír, cuando pienso que similar era el gesto de su pequeña. Shizuru seguía sumergida en sus recuerdos y apenas había entendido la conversación.

-decía yo… el sello fue impuesto para prolongar la vida de Fujino hime porque… un poco de cultura general… ¿Quién sello al señor de obsidiana?

Sato no respondía y Shizuru seguía en su planeta así que la morena se impacienta y decidió seguir con su monologo.

-Fujino-hime…

-ah…

Un par de ojos pardos se clavaron en la estancia pero notaron que ella estaba ida. Había que hacer algo para traerá de regreso. Con eso en mente se acerco a la castaña y le propinó un golpecito en la frente.

-¡oi! ¡Shizuru!...nada de dormir en clase.

Sato rio con gana al ver la expresión confusa y el leve sonrojo de la vampira pero Saeko siguió antes que los "niños" iniciaran alguna discusión.

-decía que el sello se impuso luego de que Fujino hime sellare al señor de obsidiana.

-pero… ¿Qué hay con el sello?

-¡sato!

-perdón…solo quiero saber.

Kuga puso los ojos en blanco y proseguía a responder ante la insistencia del capitán cuando Shizuru lo hizo en su lugar.

-Kyohime. El sello es para que no pueda invocar al protector de la familia.

-cuando Fujino-hime sello al señor de obsidiana utilizo el poder de Kyohime

-pero a cambio dio su vida

-sin embargo, la naturaleza noble del child cambio y se transformo en un ser incontrolable.

-fue corrupta y el alma pura de una hime no puede controlarle. Para evitar que las futuras hime lo invocaren.

-sellaron la invocación con sangre.

Los ojos verdes de sato reflejaban sorpresa y algo de celos por la perfecta sincronización de las mujeres al contar la historia.

-entonces…cuando Fujino…

-eso creo…

El silencio reinaba y la hermosa castaña había regresado a su planeta.

Fue ese momento de distracción absoluta que aprovecho sato para desenvainar su katana y con un rápido movimiento le provoco un corte profundo en el abdomen a la distraída belleza. El liquido caliente que brotaba de su interior la regreso a la realidad, busco con la mirada a Saeko pero ella tenía una jeringa en la mano, y más por el desconcierto que el sentimiento de traición no reacciono.

La morena inyecto con violencia el sedante que causo efecto inmediato. Shizuru perdió el conocimiento en cuestión de segundos, pero sato atrapo el cuerpo de la mujer antes de estrellarse contra el piso.

-llévasela a Fujino-sama… ya he aguantado suficiente todos estos años… y dile que necesitamos apoyo militar…

- si, Saeko-sama.

El hombre salió a cumplir sus órdenes.

**NA: ¿ta ta?...ya saben dejen sus opiniones que si la autora está feliz actualiza.**


	4. Mana

**Hola…nota de autor pequeña esta ocasión. Este si es 100 mío (menos la corrección ortográfica que es de MWord gramar check, que lo tengo en ingles ósea que así dice). **

**Muchas gracias por los review que son en parte la gasolina de un autor. Serio muchas gracias todos los que dejan su granito de arena.**

**Capítulo IV - Mana**

El lugar no estaba del todo mal pero el sol del día la había debilitado demasiado, necesitaba descansar con urgencia pero los hombres que estaban pagando su estancia en la población parecían tener otros planes. Así, que tenía dos opciones: aguantar un par de horas o fingirse enferma y retirarse. En tanto sopesaba sus opciones el tipo con barba salvaje hablo.

-Pensar que estos salvajes adoradores de estatuas tienen tan buen licor me hace considerarlos menos animales.

Todos los ocupantes de la mesa rieron, todos menos la castaña que le lanzo una leve mirada de desprecio al sujeto. Pero no podía expresar su desacuerdo con las ideas cavernícolas del sujeto debía aguantar; volteo para examinar el lugar. Bastante lujoso para el resto de la pequeña población y había una gran cantidad de locales sirviendo como esclavos.

-Creo que iré por una de estas perras para que caliente mi cama.

El mismo sujeto de barba se levanto de la mesa con una sonrisa triunfante y los demás solo rieron aprobando su lenguaje despectivo. Camino en dirección al grupo de mujeres que se encontraban en una esquina cercana y selecciono una delgada pero esbelta morena de profundos ojos castaños.

-Ven perrita…divirtámonos un poco.

-¡SUELTA A MI MAMÁ!

Para cuando la castaña volteo la cara el tipo que si mal no recordaba se había presentado como Hank sangraba de algún sitio y gritaba como una mujer en proceso de parto, a un par de pasos había una niña con un cuchillo de cocina, lo miraba con desprecio. Y se fijo en la chica: delgada, débil, piel morena y ojos azules peculiares para un local.

…_Ojos azules…_

-Maldita niña…

Hank trato de propinarle un golpe pero con la agilidad de un felino la muchacha salto fuera de su alcance, pero no trato de agredir al sujeto lo cual llamo la atención de todos en el lugar.

-No vuelvas a tocar a mi madre.

El hombre volvió al ataque pero siguió sin suerte, la muchacha lo esquivo. Entonces el sujeto cambio de estrategia y trato de agarrar a la mujer por la cual se había ganado la herida pero la pequeña lo embistió antes que pudiere lograr su objetivo. Pero Hank con su ego herido volteo en un rápido movimiento y acertó un golpe sonoro en el abdomen de la chica, y la morena cayo lamentándose pero no permaneció en el suelo por mucho tiempo.

-¿Quieres que te mate? ¿Eso quieres péquela bestia?

-No toques a mi madre…

"Admirable" pensó la única mujer del grupo extranjero, "Yo de ti le hacía caso…animal…" pensó sonriendo. Pero un animal herido en su ego era más que un ser irracional, así que rio de la muchacha y sin pensarlo saco una daga que le lanzo a la niña pero de nuevo sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

-He matado cocodrilos…una gatita salvaje como tú no va a ponerme en ridículo un segundo más…

Lo siguiente fue como una escena de película Hank volvió a intentar agredir a la niña y logro embestirla con fuerza descomunal parecía que esa valiente chiquilla había perdido más que la lucha, pero y nadie supo en qué momento la mujer a la que había llamado madre había interpuesto su humanidad entre la daga del hombre y el cuerpo indefenso de su pequeña. El hombre sonrió triunfante cuando el cuerpo de la mujer cayo provocando un ruido sordo pero los ojos carmesí se fijaron en esos pedazos de cielo: la niña estaba aterrorizada.

-Ja…estúpida mujer…

…_ojos azules…_

Lo siguiente que la multitud supo fue un grito desgarrador acto seguido una niña se levanto llorando y gritando su dolor, pero pudo más su ira y con una fuerza impropia de un humano tumbo al sujeto que aun reía triunfante a pesar de cuantos se abalanzo sobre ella y la halaron lejos del hombre no pudieron moverla un milímetro. Solo fue hasta que el sujeto dejo de respirar que la chica lo soltó y como un zombi se abrazo al otro cuerpo sin vida.

Incluso ella no podía creer sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía una niña tan pequeña tener tanta fuerza? No era posible. Infortunadamente uno de sus acompañantes masculinos más astuto que el ya fallecido Hank cargo una de sus armas con un sedante y sin pensarlo le disparo a la niña que cato como una fiera herida aullando de dolor y tal vez, frustración. Los otros dos hombres cargaron a la chica y se la llevaron a la parte trasera del edificio, volvieron de inmediato y cargaron el cadáver de su amigo.

-Estos nativos son algo "especiales", es una lástima que fuere tan obstinado.

-Ara, "especiales" sin duda…

-Jhon Flint. Nos presentaron hace un par de días.

-Disculpe mi mala memoria Jhon-san

El rubio le dedico una sonrisa formal.

-Es raro ver a una dama en lugares como estos… ¿le importaría si la acompaño a su habitación?

-Jhon-san es muy amable

-Bueno, mi padre gasto algo de dinero en mi educación y a pesar de ser un mero contratista trato de no defraudarlo…bueno un poco…

El rio volvió a sonreír y obtuvo la misma respuesta de la mujer.

-Jhon-san… ¿Cómo…?

-Los lugareños los llaman elegidos…no sé bien como es la leyenda local pero según he escuchado niños como ellos tienen espíritus de sus ancestros protegiéndolos. A decir verdad nunca creí en cosas como esas…

- ¿Hasta hoy?

El rubio sonrió nuevamente pero se notaba claramente perturbado.

-No, Shizuru-san. La primera vez que vi algo como esto fue en las tierras del norte cuando era un niño. Mi padre nos llevo a vacacionar y había un chiquillo bastante astuto, recuerdo que convenció a uno de mis hermanos de hacer una carrera por el bosque. Cuando regresamos a la posada y mi hermano nos conto que uno lobo gris había evitado que ganare pero no lo había atacado uno de los locales seguro escucho su relato porque de la nada soltó "Loki". Y al día siguiente cuando Salí a dar una vuelta ese hombre estaba regañando al niño por el lobo, algo sobre responsabilidad y no ser tan obvio con su identidad. He de suponer que lo mismo pasa con esta niña.

La castaña hizo memoria pero el hombre a su lado decidió proveerle esa información.

-Loki es un dios nórdico bastante tramposo y uno de sus vástagos era un gran lobo que llamo Fenrir, el resto del mito es un poco irrelevante de momento.

-¿Entonces usted cree que estos niños eran...?

-Ah, bueno eso no puedo asegurarlo pero en lo personal la mitología nórdica se diferencia de la egipcia y de varias otras porque sus dioses son mortales que comen la fruta del árbol de la vida para permanecer con vida hasta el Ragnarok. Sin embargo, es posible que a pesar de las diferencias no sea solo una coincidencia.

Esta vez fue el turno de la mujer para sonreír ampliamente.

-¿Jhon-san no es un simple contratista, no?

Jhon esbozo una mueca cómplice y volteando hacia su acompañante prosiguió con la conversación.

-¿Shizuru-san no es una simple delegada, no?

La conversación era amena diferencia del resto de sus acompañantes Jhon tenía costumbres más refinadas y su vocabulario al igual que sus modales denotaban que provenía de clase alta. Pero si tenía razón ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? Y mejor aun ¿Qué hacía con esa partida de patanes? Infortunadamente para ambos un fuerte ruido reclamo su atención.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Antes que la dama tuviere tiempo de responder uno de los trabajadores subió las escaleras hasta donde se encontraban ellos.

-¡Señor! Tiene que irse rápido…ella rompió el muro y…y está fuera de control.

-¡¿Cómo?!

Bajaron rápidamente solo para encontrar un numero grande de cuerpos sin vida tendidos en por todas partes, el espectáculo era grotesco no solo por el numero sino también por la cantidad de sangre en las paredes y el piso si no hubieren bajado en menos de 30 segundos jurarían que una manada de fieras salvajes había pasado por allí. Había un rastro de cadáveres que llevaba al exterior del edificio así que lo siguieron pero el panorama no se ponía mejor. La calle en l cual desembocaron lucia igual que el interior del lugar y los gritos de dolor reinaban la noche.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí lo más pronto posible.

Para la castaña era una decisión difícil por más que esa niña pareciere una bestia salvaje quería saber cómo había causar tal destrucción en tan poco tiempo pero su instinto le decía que era mejor huir. Y aun así el aroma a sangre fresca la hacía dudar, desde donde se encontraba podía divisar u par de sujetos agonizantes que serian una buena cena.

-¿Shizuru-san?

-Jhon-san…vamos…

Infortunadamente para ellos los camellos y las provisiones se hallaban más allá del lugar donde provenían los gritos y sin ellos no llegarían nada lejos.

-Shizuru-san…tendremos que acercarnos un poco pero debemos mantenernos en la sombra pegados a los edificios tal vez no nos vea y podamos salir de esto con vida.

El delgado sirviente y la mujer asintieron y siguieron al rubio que se había colocado al frente del grupo, a medida que avanzaban los gritos iban cesando y fue entonces que Shizuru supo con certeza que solo quedaban ellos y esa niña. Caminaron un poco más y finalmente llegaron a un intersección de calles pero para su desgracia allí estaba la causante de toda esa desolación sujetando un pobre infeliz que aun no perdía la vida. Más para desgracia de ellos ella nos noto y lanzando lejos al hombre avanzo hacia ellos.

Aun a portas de perder su fachada y tener que luchar por sobrevivir el único pensamiento que vino a su mente fue como los ojos de la niña brillaban intensamente pero conservaban su suave tono azul. Y entonces los vio, eran alrededor de 10 hombres armados con mosquetes listos para disparar a señal del capitán. La morena no los noto sus ojos miraban al hombre rubio con desprecio y rabia. El rugido de las armas al ser disparadas rompió el silencio de la noche y un aullido de dolor siguió el eco de las balas, la bestia cayó de rodillas pero se negó a permanecer allí aun cuando la sangre que brotaba de su espalda era devorada por la arena a sus pies. Se puso en pie y volteo para enfrentarse a sus agresores pero para su mala fortuna fue recibida con una nueva ola de disparos y un nuevo grito de dolor surgió de su maltratado pecho, volvió a caer. Los hombres volvieron a cargar sus armas para una ronda final.

Que la motivo a evitarle tan pesaroso final no es algo que se pueda responder fácilmente pero antes que pudieren apuntar nuevamente la castaña cargo en sus brazos a la criatura y dándole un último vistazo a quien había estado protegiéndola hablo.

-No fue por una simple profanación que vino a este lugar Jhon-san pero me temo que esta niña se va conmigo.

Volteo sin decir más y corrió tan rápido como su cansado cuerpo se lo permitió, no es posible especificar por cuánto tiempo surco el desierto o cuantos kilómetros recorrió pero llego a un oasis en medio de la nada y descargando suavemente a la morena sobre la arena comprobó con alegría que aun respiraba. Examino más detalladamente y solo en el pecho de la chica conto 7 heridas de bala afortunadamente para ella ninguna toco el corazón pero la pérdida de sangre era tremenda. Si quería salvarle tendría que darle una nueva vida.

Sin más tiempo que perder se provoco una herida en la muñeca y le dio de beber le liquido caliente a la chica pero esta lo rechazo y trato de escupirlo, pero la castaña sujeto la mandíbula de la morena y la abrió un poco aplicando la fuerza suficiente para mantenerla de esa manera, volvió a vertir el liquido en la boca de la chica quien a riesgo de ahogarse se lo trago. La reacción no se hizo esperar y los espasmos fueron tan violentos que Shizuru tuvo que sujetarla con las dos manos para poder morderla antes que se desangrara por completo, cuando al fin lo logro pudo sentir una sangre espesa y muy poderosa entrando en su ser pero a diferencia de la sangre de una hime esta no le provoco ninguna reacción adversa.

Paso la noche vigilando el cambio de la niña y noto con alegría como renacía, tal vez sea pretenciosos afirmar que tenia la misma capacidad de dar vida que un dios pero de una u otra manera era verdad.

Los cálidos rayos del sol iluminaron el horizonte y la morena algo pálida y llena de sangre seca se levanto de golpe.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hago aquí?... ¡¿mi mamá?! ¿Dónde está mi…?

-Muerta. Igual que la gran mayoría de habitantes del lugar. ¿Acaso no recuerdas?

Lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y cayó de rodillas enterrando su rostro en las palmas de sus manos. Shizuru espero mirando el amanecer hasta que la morena se calmare. Pero eso no paso hasta que el astro rey brillo con fuerza sobre sus cabezas.

-Yo recuerdo que estaba en la cocina y uno de esos hombres…y luego mamá se metió en medio y el…el…

-¿Recuerdas algo después de eso?

La morena negó con la cabeza, ya no lloraba parece que se había quedado si lagrimas.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Por primera vez en todo el día la niña dejo d enriar la arena y se atrevió a mirar a los ojos a esa misteriosa mujer. La analizo un poco y tratando de limpiarse la cara como si deseare estar presentable respondió.

-Mana.

Las punzadas en su abdomen eran insoportables y cada vez que intentaba ponerse en pie era atacada por una nueva y más fuerte oleada de dolor así que termino por quedarse en el suelo y tratar de averiguar dónde estaba. Su último recuerdo parecía distante como si hubiere tenido lugar hace varios años pero no le preocupaba puesto que aun no le pasaba el efecto del sedante, se acomodo en el piso y busco una posición cómoda para pensar, cerró los ojos y busco en su cabeza.

Un golpe sordo y un pedaso de algo que golpe en su pierna causo que tratare de incorporarse pero el dolor le recordó que no estaba en condiciones físicas de hacer movimientos fuertes, una gran nube de polvo le impedía ver que había sucedido o que le había golpeado.

-Shizuru…¡que sorpresa!...¿Qué haces allí?

Al escuchar una voz familiar abrió sus ojos y enfoco tanto como pudo pero el polvo aun no le dejaba ver con claridad o tal vez era por el sedante.

-Uh…ese corte está feo…bueno habrá que hacer algo…oi, Shizuru…

Sin saber quien le hablaba respondió relajando un poco su cuerpo.

-¿Quién eres?

-Ahm ¿dios?

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Veamos…en algún lugar del bunker subterráneo de los Fujino…

-¿Fujino?...¿Donde está ella?

-¿Quién? ¿Fujino…FUJINO?

-Si.

-Segundo piso probablemente tomando el té con su padre…si quieres te llevo.

-Mmm

Sin saberlo la castaña hizo hecho un puchero porque al fin su cabeza daba menos vueltas y la voz le era familiar, pero ya era tarde porque la mujer frente a ella reía de buena gana.

-Jaja…lo que sea que te dieron te dejo mal…bueno arreglemos eso.

-Ikezu

La mujer se corto y le tendió su brazo herido a los labios de la castaña que los separo delicadamente para dejar que el precioso liquido entrare en su ser.

-Sin morder ¿eh?

Shizuru sonrió levemente y siguió alimentándose. Bastaron tres tragos de líquido para ponerse de pie olvidando el ahora leve dolor en su vientre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vacacionando ¿tú?

Shizuru no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente a pesar que era la respuesta más ilógica que pudiera haber recibido.

-Ikezu…no me quieres decir que haces aquí.

-Eh no…en serio estoy vacacionando. No será un hotel 5 estrellas pero al menos no tengo que andarme escondiendo.

-Mana…¿Qué hiciste?

La aludida puso cara de cachorrito a punto de ser regañado y sonrió con dulzura.

-Me infiltre en un par de bases militares y no les gusto mi presencia así que vacaciono acá en tanto se calman los de verde.

-Mana… ¿no habías dejado esos trabajos?

-Jaja es que es divertido…pero cambiando el tema ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Vine por Fujino

El silencio reino por unos minutos y la morena subió a la estera de la celda recostando su espalda con la pared.

-Ya… no es muy de tu estilo trabajar desde dentro… ¿Y tú no estabas con Kuga?

Los músculos de la cara de la castaña se tensaron levemente pero le dedico una sonrisa a la morena que conociendo a la mujer de ojos rojos rio ante tal gesto.

-Algo paso allí…bueno Fujino…Fujino…

-¿Sabes donde esta?

- Segundo piso tercera habitación a la derecha…tomando el té con su padre….

La castaña dejo su falsa sonrisa de lado y adopto una expresión totalmente seria comunicándole a su interlocutora que hablaba muy en serio y no estaba para bromas de ningún tipo.

-No me mires así…hablo en serio…¿Qué no hueles la menta en el ambiente? Es un fastidio.

La expresión seria de la mujer no cambio.

-Vale. Te llevo.

Mana se levanto de su cómoda posición y camino perezosamente a la puerta y con un suave movimiento la puerta salió disparada para clavarse en la pared opuesta. Shizuru se sorprendió por la fuerza descomunal que había desarrollado la chica.

-Ara, Mana-san se ha vuelto muy fuerte…

-Un poco… he estado entrenando…

Los guardias no tardaron en hacer sonar la alarma y aparecieron un par de sujetos que quedaron atónitos al ver como las prisioneras caminaban libremente sin ninguna preocupación aparente. El más joven y probablemente el más estúpido trato de correr para notificar que no era una alarma habitual y que necesitarían mas refuerzos pero apenas había logrado dar un par de pasos y Shizuru lo intercepto golpeándolo con fuerza contra la pared, el sujeto perdió el conocimiento de inmediato. Volteo para ver al otro sujeto siendo sofocado con una llave al cuello por Mana.

-No era necesaria tanta violencia.

El hombre dejo de moverse y la morena lo dejo caer; Shizuru sonreía por el comentario le alegraba saber que a pesar del tiempo y los caminos que habían escogido ella seguía tratándola como hacía muchos años.

-Bien senpai tienes menos de dos minutos para llegar con Fujino…yo armare un escándalo por acá así los guardias se distraen conmigo. Sin embargo, un minuto es todo lo que te puedo dar antes que ella baje y tus planes se compliquen. Así que buena suerte.

-¿Senpai?

Dijo la castaña levantando una ceja.

-Lo escuche por ahí…Bien… ¡LARGO!

Mana corrió escaleras arriba y giro hacia la derecha pero olvido decirle a la castaña por donde llegaba al segundo piso, por suerte para ella la morena regreso y dedicándole una de sus sonrisas d a modo de disculpa hablo.

-Solo salta…estos techos son cascaras de huevo…ehm me voy tengo que producir ruido en otro lado jaja…

¿Salar? La opción que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo después de ver como había volado la puerta con solo un leve rose de la morena no tenía la más mínima duda que para Mana ciertamente era sencillo de hacer. Pero para ella que carecía de tal fuerza descomunal, probablemente esa no era la mejor opción y para empeorar un poco la situación era la única opción de la cual disponía así que sin darle más vueltas al asunto se preparo para saltar. Tomo impulso y antes de arrepentirse brinco, para su sorpresa el piso cedió fácilmente y un ruido tremendo hizo eco por todo el edificio pero no era por su causa.

Apenas logro romper la tercera plancha y quedo atascada pero con un esfuerzo extra salió en una pieza y pudo sentir el aroma a menta así que lo siguió, el pasillo tendía puertas a derecha e izquierda pero se dejo llevar por el suave aroma que inundo sus sentidos y le probando algo que se le había ocurrido en el camino empujo la puerta que para su fortuna impacto con un hombre algo pasado de peso que quedo atrapado entre la pared opuesta y la puerta, seguramente estaba muerto.

Shizuru entro en la habitación lista para atacar a la mujer pero muy al contrario de lo que imagino esta ultima seguía tomando su te tranquilamente.

-Han reemplazado esa puerta tantas veces que ya he perdido la cuenta. Y tantas más le suplique cambiaremos la posición de la mesa pero siempre decía que la suerte estaba de su lado, supongo que se le agoto.

Ciertamente la castaña esperaba que Fujino-Hime entrare en pánico o modo berserker y le atacare de un momento a otro por lo que no bajo la guardia pero la mujer seguía tomando su te. Luego de varios segundos de silencio termino su té y se levanto lentamente.

-Bien… ¿empezamos?

A decir verdad Fujino Miku era una mujer delgada y una poco más baja que Shizuru y su presencia no inspiraba siquiera un leve sensación de peligro, era mas bien al contrario, irradiaba una especia de tranquilidad y paz. Sin embargo, la castaña sabia a la perfección que las apariencias engañaban y que el rio más calmado podía ser a su vez el más peligroso, trato de ignorar el liviano ambiente a su alrededor y tomando la iniciativa ataco a la mujer, esta solo la esquivo con un movimiento llego de gracia; Miku aprovecho los dos segundo que su atacante quedo sin defensa para empujarle contra la pared si bien el golpe no fue duro y su efecto mínimo eso le dio suficiente tiempo para asestar un certero golpe en la nuca a la castaña que evitando mas castigo rodo fuera el alcance de la mujer.

Su adolorido cuello le suplicaba no hiciere movimientos bruscos, el dolor era demasiado y a la vez venia acompañado de leves oleadas de calor por todo su cuerpo. Volvio a examinar a la hime que sonreía. "Es muy delgada para pegar duro, tengo que tener cuidado. Esta niña sabe donde soy vulnerable" pensó respondiendo la sonrisa y dejando ver sus afilados colmillos.

-Mmm…tiempo de ponernos serias…

Dicho eso un látigo azul algo transparente se materializo en manos de la hime y sin perder un segundo lo lanzo a la castaña que sin tener tiempo para preguntarse con que la atacaba apenas pudo esquivar el elemento, o eso creyó puesto que al voltear la vista para confirmas su escape exitoso vio algo peor: una afilada hoja volaba directo a su cara y gracias du algo tardía pero suficientemente rápida reacción solo perdió unos mechones de cabello, volvió a mirar a la hime y noto como en cada mano sostenía un elemento diferente. No tuvo tiempo para detenerse a pensar dado que los ataques continuaron y ella pudo esquivarlos con más suerte que agilidad.

Finalmente se agoto su buena suerte y su pierna fue atrapada por la extraña arma cayó pesadamente y sintió el metal frio en su cuello. La situación no pintaba en su favor.

-Con una entrada tan escandalosa pensé que durarías un poco más.

Tenía que ganar tiempo.

-¿Cómo es posible que Fujino-Hime tenga dos elementos?

Miku sonrió y el látigo empezó a subir por la pierna hacia la cintura de la castaña, en menos de 10 segundos tenía su cuerpo inmovilizado por el elemento y por más fuerza que aplicare solo conseguís lastimarse.

-Ah, ¿curioso no es verdad?. Pero eso es algo que lastimosamente no puedo responder, no por falta de voluntad. Simplemente no lo sé. Pero me gustaría saber quién eres

Esta vez fue la castaña quien sonrió y puso en marcha un nuevo plan.

-Ara, me siento ofendida… ¿no es mi nombre un tanto famoso entre ustedes?

-Pudiere decirse que lo es…. Shizuru-san pero mi pregunta va más allá de una formalidad como el nombre. Yo deseo saber quién.

-En efecto, los nombres son una formalidad y pueden no aportar información útil sobre la persona pero mi nombre le puede resultar familiar.

Miku le dio la espalda a la castaña, fue hasta donde había quedado uno de los cojines lo recojo y regreso sentándose al lado de su prisionera.

-Me es familiar, tal vez por ello mi padre y mis ancestros antes de él tenían tanto interés en atraparla, pero sigo sin entender porque es usted alguien que mi familia ha deseado desde que se enteraron de su existencia.

Shizuru giro un poco para acomodarse mejor. En el piso inferior se escuchaban disparos y golpes sordos.

-Fujino-san debe tener acceso a los registros históricos, allí puede encontrar toda la información que necesita sobre mí. Pero asumiré que falta algo que usted desea saber.

-¿Si dejo que me muerdas, mi hija será liberada del cruel destino de una hime?

Shizuru no respondió. Estaba acostumbrada a vivir sin decir mucho y saberlo todo pero de momento se sentía como un títere manipulado por todos. Saeko la había vendido a los Fujino, pero Fujino-Hime no parecía para nada sorprendida y menos asuntada de su visita, también estaba Mana, ¿Qué hacia ella allí, justo en ese momento?. Todo era demasiado para ser considerado una simple y feliz coincidencia.

Pero la castaña seguía sin pronunciar palabra porque la verdad era que podía ser posible liberar a la niña de su destino como heredera hime si Shizuru lo aceptaba en su lugar pero eso implicaría que fuere una huérfana mas, por ello no escaparía mas que a la mitad del mismo. Aun así, ella no estaba muy convencida si en verdad deseaba convertirse en Fujino-hime, el poder que obtendría sería sin duda asombroso y la posibilidad de controlar al guardián tanto o más poderoso que el dragón de las leyendas avivaba su deseo de poder, pero ¿qué implicaciones tenia convertirse en hime siendo ya una criatura de la noche? , ¿Qué pasaría con sus descendientes?. Esas preguntas llenaban su cabeza y le resultaba imposible buscar una respuesta que le hiciere ganar más tiempo para encontrar una manera de salir de esa.

-Dime Shizuru-san… ¿Qué piensas?

Los ojos rojos de la aludida se enfocaron en la cara relajada de la mujer a su lado, tal vez no necesitaba pensar para salir con vida, y con algo más.

-¿Qué pasara conmigo? Si yo tomo el lugar de tu hija… ¿Qué….

-Mmm con mi padre muerto no hay quien pueda responder con claridad pero apelando a mis conocimientos he de suponer que Rei-chan no adquirirá ninguna habilidad y pasara a ser una humana normal. En cuanto a ti, adquirirás mis elementos y habilidades.

En efecto había sido solo un títere Saeko y posiblemente de Fujino.

-¿Y el sello del guardián?

-Kyohime… un child es más que un simple guardián familiar y temo que tu naturaleza le impediría convocar su poder total pero si es tu deseo convocarle podrás hacerlo…siempre que sepas como…

El maltratado cuerpo de la vampira se sintió aliviado al verse liberado de sus ataduras pero ella siguió en la misma posición había un detalle que no entendía.

-¿Por qué darme tu vida si esta claro que pudieres acabar conmigo sin esfuerzo?

Miku se levanto y desmaterializo sus elementos quedando indefensa.

-Simplemente deseo algo mejor para Rei-chan, deseo que sea libre y pueda escoger, deseo que tenga una vida ordinaria, deseo que no deba preocuparse más que por su propia vida, deseo que mi muerte no le traiga dolor y condena. Por eso Shizuru-san, posiblemente es algo que no está en tu naturaleza entender pero así son los deseos del corazón humanos. Algo estúpidos y sin sentido pero nobles y puros.

-Es verdad que no me está permitido entender los deseos de un corazón humano, mas no me interesa hacerlo en lo más mínimo. Un ser como yo puede sentir libremente sin verse atado por remordimientos de haber podido hacer algo de manera diferente y haber logrado mas. Alguien como yo, quienes ustedes desprecian por no tener sentimientos y no entender el valor de la vida podemos ver el dolor que los agobia por el peso de sus acciones. Los humanos son débiles de corazón, corruptibles y maleables a conveniencia, así que no me interesa entender el corazón humano. Por eso me alegra no tener uno.

Miku sonrió y le dio la espalda a la castaña quien sin perder tiempo removió la tela que cubría el cuello de la hime y lentamente acerco su boca, clavo sus colmillos con suavidad y dejo el líquido fluir dentro de sí. La sangre de Miku no provoco ningún efecto secundario en ella.

-Entonces…Shizuru-san… ¿le temes…a un…corazón humano…?

Miku sonrió para sí, era feliz porque en sus últimos segundos comprendía que le temían las criaturas de la noche y más aun comprendía porque le temían.

-Arh… te pareces mucho a ella… Rei-chan…

Y con el nombre de su pequeña murió con una sonrisa sincera pensando en el futuro.

Shizuru puso el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer en el piso con extremo cuidado y acto seguido una morena llena de sangre entro a la habitación con una bebe en brazos.

-¡Woah!…que efectiva…yo traje al tesorito por si no quería colaborar…

La castaña miro a la niña y recordó que aun tenía algo pendiente.

-Mana-san ¿puedes quedarte a la niña?

Mana la miro confundida y luego miro a la nena en que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos.

-Tal vez me entro polvo en los oídos. ¿Quieres que me lleve a esta niña conmigo?.

Shizuru asintió con una sonrisa de cortesía en sus labios; la morena la miro frunciendo el ceño pero luego su expresión se torno divertida.

-No sé, ser madre soltera a esta edad no me cae en gracia…

-Fu…pero si tienes casi 100 Mana-chan…

-¡Hey!...no se me notan…

-¿Es demasiado pedir?

Mana acomodo a la criatura que tenía en sus brazos y por primera vez en muchos años sintió que podía hacer algo para enmendar la destrucción que causaba a su paso.

-No, creo que me gustaría ser madre…esta pequeña se porta muy bien…todo el alboroto y sigue dormida.

Shizuru respiro aliviada sin querer perder más tiempo se subió al marco de la ventana cercana.

-Shizuru… ¿nos veremos pronto?

-No lo sé, tengo que resolver algunos asuntos y probablemente sea demasiado peligroso estar a mi lado.

-Entiendo…ehm…suerte en tus asuntos.

La mujer de ojos rubí salto y sintiendo el viento frio sobre su cara corrió lentamente, no tenia deseos de enfrentar a la mujer que había sido lo más cercano que había tenido a un ser querido o un amigo en mucho tiempo, aun con Rado y Mana, Saeko Kuga había ocupado algún ligar en su ser incluso más profundo que el cariño maternal que desarrollo por la pequeña peliazul.

**NA: Mana está físicamente basada en la Mana que aparece en la quinta temporada de yu-gi-oh (el primero), es que me enamore de ella. Ah es que me agradan las morenas, creo que no pude evitarlo o tal vez se veía venir. En fin, no creo que de pie para clasificarlo como un crossover.**

**Yo sí creo en las coincidencias ¿ustedes?**

**Ya sabes que si te gusto deja un review que eso me hace feliz y como ya he dicho antes si estoy feliz actualizo pronto. Ok, trato de hacerlo pronto porque santa inspiración anda esquiva últimamente.**


	5. Hora de elegir

**Uff siento la demora, de verdad merezco que me azoten pero he estado con un montón de cosas en la cabeza y tengo trabajo acumulado por todas partes (incluso mi trabajo en el que me pagan, tengo un enano bien ignorante y me toca ponerlo a hacer las mil guías a ver si se le queda algo). Bueno asumiré que me han perdonado y quieren leer. Espero disfruten el capitulo.**

**El siguiente en ser actualizado será (si todo sale como planeo) **_**Memories of my soul **_**porque es el que más tiempo lleva en remojo. Y para terminar la ronda **_**Otro Fic **_**he adelantado trabajo en ambos pero como el primero está más atrasado pues será el primero. **

*

*

*

**Capítulo V: Hora de elegir**

La vampira se encontraba frente a la reja que marcaba el inicio de los terrenos pertenecientes a las familias agrupadas bajo el clan Kuga sorprendentemente no había guardias lo cual solo podía significar que estaban atrincherados. Lo cual significaba que no podía entrar sin ser detectada pues el lugar debía estar convertido en una fortaleza, si entraba seguramente se llevaría muchas vidas por delante y ella no era una asesina, pero si esa era la única manera de obtener las respuestas que ansiaba entonces lo haría. Permaneció mirando la reja un poco más.

Finalmente decidió ponerse en marcha, salto la reja con facilidad por un momento estuvo segura de haber activado la alarma pero el silencio de la noche no se vio alterado. Avanzo despacio, algo en su interior le rogaba que solo diere media vuelta y se fuere de allí que olvidare todo y empezare de nuevo, algo en su interior había cambiado.

Tenias tantas preguntas y tan pocas o mejor ninguna respuesta. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué luego de tanto tiempo compartido? ¿Acaso la amistad que tenían también era falsa? ¿Todo lo sucedido entre ellas había sido planeado con anterioridad? Por eso un vampiro no confiaba en nadie ¿era entonces eso a lo que Rado se refería cuando le advirtió que solo confiare en su sombra?. Aun peor que el horrible sentimiento instalado en su pecho era saber que para Saeko Kuga no había sido más que un instrumento, uno muy sencillo de manejar.

Sin poder contenerse empezó a llorar con amargura. No paso mucho tiempo antes que un leve ruido a su espalda le hiciere voltear bruscamente.

-Shizuru

Los ojos rojos se abrieron un poco más de lo usual y colocándose de pie dejo que sus colmillos, garras y musculatura corporal aumentaren de tamaño.

-Tu… pensé que estarías escondiéndote…

Saeko se veía triste, trato de acercarse a la castaña pero al notar como esta aumento su masa corporal se contuvo y permaneció mirándole a los ojos en silencio. Podía ver la rabia que sus ojos reflejaban pero también una expresión de dolor, un dolor que ella compartía.

-por favor, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Hablar? Dime Kuga-san ¿dónde está tu _perro_?

El desconcierto de la morena no duro mucho pues tras uno de los arboles a espaldas de la vampira salió Sato con su katana listo para atacar.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Sato? Te dije que es…

-Lo siento pero no podía dejarte salir sola

Shizuru no volteo la vista en ningún momento y pudo ver la molestia en la cara de la morena, ciertamente esa reacción la confundió un poco pero tenía que recordad que esa mujer la había vendido y posiblemente ellos solo estaban actuando para que bajare la guardia.

-Sato no soy una niña, no necesito que me protejas puedo cuidarme sola bastante bien

El hombre no dijo más.

-Sato… ¿puedes volver? Necesito hablar con Shizuru en privado

-¡¿Privado?! ¡No te voy a dejar sola con esta chupasangre!

La castaña empezaba a perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

-Sato regresa…no te necesito…no necesito que me protejas, no soy…

-¡Claro!... no eres una mujer ordinaria lo sé pero no me voy a ir, me quedare y te voy a proteger.

-Ya no quiero oír mas estupideces… ¡REGRESA! Tengo, tengo que hablar con Shizuru…

En medio de ellos la mujer de ojos color rubí se encontraba confundida por la actitud de Saeko-Hime pues aprecia tener algo _muy _importante que decirle, pero el hombre de ojos verdes no parecía tener ninguna intención de ceder. Francamente Shizuru no sabía decir si estaba muy enamorado o solo era demasiado terco, en cualquier caso lo seguía encontrando molesto.

-Solo regresa y cuida de Natsuki

-No voy a regresar sin ti.

Por fin Sato decidió acercarse a la Hime e intento abrazarla pero ella le esquivo y levantó los brazos en una clara señal de rechazo. Aquello confundió aún más a la vampira.

-Por favor, Sato solo vete.

-¿Por qué Saeko? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos ¿Por qué?

La morena no pudo controlarse más convoco sus elementos y le apunto al hombre que aterrorizado retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Lo siento

El no se movió y tampoco dijo nada pero en sus ojos era claro que toda la ira acumulada en su interior por tantos años había llegado a un límite incontrolable, su resistencia ya no podía controlarlo más y ni su amor era capaz de aplacar la creciente furia en su interior. Si esa _chupasangre_ nunca hubiere aparecido en sus vidas tal vez el fuere feliz, Saeko lo amare y tuviere una linda familia, pero él sabía quién le había arrebatado todo incluso el amor de la morena. Cegado por la ira apretó con fuerza su katana volteó para atacar a la vampira que no esperaba tal reacción y por ende no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, para desgracia de ambos los ojos pardos de Saeko estuvieron atentos a los movimientos de Sato e interpuso su humanidad entre ellos. El atacante al ver como su arma atravesaba limpiamente a la mujer en in intento desesperado saco el arma de golpe, Saeko grito y cayó de rodillas tratando de parar la hemorragia con sus manos.

Sato aún sostenía la katana cuando una enfurecida vampira lo golpeo en el estomago y luego le propino un puñetazo en el rostro, el hombre como un nuevo ataque se precipitaba a su rostro, levanto sus manos pero no soltó su arma ese fue su último error. Al ver la afilada espada los ojos de Shizuru brillaron intensamente y con una fuerza descomunal el lado afilado fue empujado dentro del cuello de Sato, para cuando la castaña dejo de aplicar fuerza él ya estaba muerto y ella bañada en sangre. Dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer volteo con afana a ver a la Hime que solo le miro con desaprobación, algo raro pues el hombre que acaba de asesinar era el padre de su hija y según las evidencias su amante.

Saeko estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre no tenían tiempo para hablar, entonces Shizuru cargo a la mujer en sus brazos y emprendió camino hacia le complejo. No iba muy rápido pues los movimientos bruscos podían empeorar la situación de la morena que ya había perdido el conocimiento, al llegar un grupo de soldados le apunto dispuestos a estrenar sus armas en ella pero uno de los más jóvenes dio un paso al frente y reconoció a la mujer en sus brazos, se acerco con prisa y Shizuru se la entrego para que la llevare a la enfermería. A pesar de su buen gesto los soldados no bajaron sus armas y ella permaneció tan quieta como le fue posible, si bien las balas no eran suficientes par amatarla el dolor de los impactos era bastante desagradable.

Al cabo de una eternidad (o así le pareció a la castaña) Kenji salió del edificio y ordeno a los soldados que bajaren las armas, luego se aproximo a ella.

-Shizuru-san gracias por…

-¿Cómo está? ¿Se curará?

El joven guardo silencio por unos minutos

-Eso espero. Aún es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, están atendiéndola perdió mucha sangre pero ella es una Hime y confió que su cuerpo resistirá, pero me gustaría saber que ocurrió.

Ahora fue el turno de ella para guardar silencio antes de poder responder una pequeña de cabello azul salió gritando su nombre. La niña corrió a su encuentro y la castaña se agacho para recibir el cariñoso y desesperado abrazo de la pequeña que lloraba y no dejaba de preguntar por su madre.

-Natsuki… no llores más. Mamá está bien , solo necesita descansar.

Tratando de calmarse un poco la niña empezó a ahogar su llanto y poco a poco su ritmo respiratorio se normalizo. Shizuru le miraba con ternura pues le quería como si fuere su hija.

-¿Mamá va a estar bien?

-Si, mamá estará bien. Ya no llores.

-¿Mamá no me va a dejar verdad?

-No, ya te dije que solo necesita descansar un poco.

-Shizuru ¿Tú no me vas a dejar nunca cierto?

La aludida trago saliva con dificultad pues no quería lastimar a la pequeña con una respuesta negativa pero si daba una afirmativa empeñaría su palabra. Kenji pareció entender la situación pues vino a su rescate.

-Natsuki-san es tarde vamos a la cama. Y mañana te prometo que hare todo lo posible para que veas a tu madre.

-Pero tío…

-Sin peros Natsuki. Además si eres una buena niña mañana podemos ir a pasear por el bosque.

Las pequeñas esmeraldas se iluminaron y acto seguido le regalo un cálido beso en la mejilla a los dos para luego correr al encuentro e su nana que muy seguramente la llevo a la cama.

Kenji aprovecho el momento para despachar a los soldados quedando a solas con la vampira.

-Shizuru-san, ¿Puedo saber que sucedió?

La castaña procedió a contarle omitiendo ciertos detalles comprometedores pues no era bueno proporcionar más información de la necesaria, también omitió su conversación con Miku-san y el detalle sobre el paradero de la pequeña Rei. Kenji escucho atentamente sin atreverse a interrumpirla o preguntar más, cuando el relato hubo finalizado el hombre lucía tranquilo.

-Mandare algunos hombres por el cuerpo de Sato diremos que fueron emboscados y tú llegaste en su auxilio. De momento no le diremos a mi sobrina que su padre está muerto esperaremos que Saeko esté en mejores condiciones, espero que despierte pronto.

Shizuru asintió.

-¿Qué harás Fujino-Hime?

El silencio reino una vez más pues la castaña no tenía respuesta.

**Ah salió Natsuki y tubo como 4 renglones de protagonismo, claro, estarán pensando que soy una malvada por matarle al padre pero bueno a mi me encanta hacer ese tipo de cosas. Matar personajes es como un pasatiempo y le da algo de drama extra al asunto.**

**Para quienes ya deseen cortarme la cabeza por atreverme a escribir que Shizuru ve a Natsuki como su propia hija les digo que están en todo su derecho pero si lo hacen no me darán la oportunidad de redimirme. Bueno eso es todo de momento.**

**Nos vemos luego.**


	6. Viejas batallas

**Vale, un capítulo más y ya me apiade, deje de hacer a Natsuki una niñita pues en este episodio…si adivinaron ¡CRECE!. No, aún no está lista para **_**eso y aquello**_** pero por lo menso tiene un poco más de protagonismo. Me divertí escribiéndolo a pesar del mal rato por el que estoy atravesando. Me disculpo por no haber actualizado este fanfiction en tanto tiempo, de verdad perdonen pero tenía otras promesas personales que cumplirme.**

**Una cosa más, se que desean cortarme la cabeza por hacer que Fuji ve a Kuga como una hija, Para iniciar todo eso es por complacerme a mí misma, pues me hace como feliz la idea de que Saeko este emparejada con Fuji y Natsuki sea como su niña. Ya sé que me acusaran de destruir el ShizNat pero en mi defensa esta idea es netamente mía porque quiero (complacerme en primer lugar) meterle un detallito a la historia más adelante.**

**Ahora, a disfrutar no más divagaciones de la autora.**

_Si, fui yo quien te arrebato lo que amabas, soy yo quien merece todo el odio que sientes. Aún si me dices que te he hecho feliz, aún si me dices que yo soy tu felicidad, nunca podrás perdonar lo que he hecho. Yo que prometí protegerte soy el ser que te ha causado el mayor dolor en tu corazón, cuanto tus ojos se posan sobre los míos y me dices que algún día lo __**encontraremos**__, veo esa inmensa tristeza en tus ojos y me arrepiento cada vez más de mis acciones. Eres tan joven , tan llena de vida, aún si la palabra no tiene mayor trascendencia para mí, aún si mi arrepentimiento es incapaz de tocar tu corazón, no sé cuanto más pueda seguir callando. Quiero que dejes de sentir ese dolor, ese odio sin conocer el rostro que llevas con pesar en tu pecho. Tu, mi niña, puedes sentir como yo nunca podre y por eso no deseo seguir lastimándote._

_Te prometí algo que soy incapaz de cumplir ¿Podrás perdonar una mentira más?_

_¿Podrás perdonar un error más?_

_No, porque mi error más grande es tu odio._

Antes que el sol terminare su turno un par de profundos orbes verdes miraban los matices naranja que el astro dejaba para anunciar el fin de un día, más no miraban nada interesante en tan bonita vista, su mente estaba muy lejos en el tiempo recordando los pocos momentos felices que su corazón atesoraba con fiereza. Cada día trataba de recordarlos mejor que el anterior para así asegurarse de nunca olvidarlos.

Cuatro largos años habían pasado desde la última vez que lo vio sonreírle como cada día, sin imaginarse que era la última. Él que siempre tenía una linda y cálida sonrisa que mostrarle, una que llenaba de ternura su corazón y regocijaba su pecho con el sentimiento de verse amada, él que sus mismos ojos recordaban cada día al mirarse en el espejo, su padre. Tantas cosas sin decir, tantos momentos sin vivir, todo el dolor que se acumulo en su pecho por su inevitable desaparición era lo que le mantenía en pie.

-Natsuki…es hora de cenar

-Bajo en un momento…solo quiero…quedarme un poco más…

Como le dolía ver así a su niña, ver como el destino cruel de las hime parecía haberle alcanzado aún sin estar totalmente iniciada, ese destino lleno de dolor y desesperación. Era precisamente lo primero que veía reflejado en los ojos apagados de su hija cuando la encontraba _pensando_, dolor, un profundo dolor.

-¿En qué piensas hija?

-Vampiros…

-De nuevo…déjalo ir hija, no vale la pena, eso fue hace tiempo ya…

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme que olvide eso?...¿cómo

-Por favor, dej..

-¡No! Yo, no puedo olvidarlo porque sería como olvidarlo a _él_ y… yo …no quiero…

El silencio incomodo llenaba el ambiente, ninguna de las dos mujeres quería hablar al respecto pues era inevitable tocar puntos sentibles que solo abrían más aquellas heridas.

-Natsuki…no es saludable que pienses todo el tiempo en ello…debes tratar de hacer tu vida, de vivir lo mejor posible…

-¿Vivir…? Él no tuvo esa oportunidad, yo no…

-¡Basta! Entiende que es así como funciona el mundo, entiende que es natural para nosotros morir…somos humanos…mortales…Es nuestro destino…

-No me importa si es _nuestro_ destino, yo quiero que pague, me prometió que me protegería y ahora no está…nunca supe, nunca le pregunte…tantas cosas…Soy lo que soy, pero antes hare lo que deseo…

Cada conversación terminaba igual, pues la pequeña guerrera estaba decidida a no dejarse vencer pos la voz de la razón, aún si su _motivación_ parecía banal para los demás lo significaba tood en su corta existencia; su madre en cambio estaba acostumbrada a ver como las personas que tenían un lugar especial en su corazón le eran arrebatadas por las negras alas de un enemigo al que no podía vencer.

-Si es tu deseo…

-Shizuru prometió que me ayudaría

-…

-Estoy segura que con su ayuda voy a obtener lo que quiero, luego seré lo que desees de mí, cumpliré con mí _destino_.

-Hija, cuando el tiempo de tu venganza llegue espero pienses dos veces si eso realmente calmara tu pecho.

Saeko miro como su pequeña fruncía las cejas sin comprender en lo más mínimo sus palabras, sentía un gran alivio al pensar que posiblemente nunca fuere capaz de completar su _misión_ pues eso conllevaba perder aún más. Shizuru le prometió ayudarle, lo cual no tenía cabida en la verdad, pero la mujer madura también estaba consciente del arrepentimiento que los ojos rubí reflejaban cada vez que el tema era tocado, era extraño verla así porque siendo un ser sin corazón no debía sentir pena por una vida tomada, más contando cuantas tomó antes de esa y las que aún le faltaba por cobrar en el futuro, pero era verdad, Shizuru se arrepentía de su acción impulsiva tanto como Saeko de no guardar ningún sentimiento cálido por él.

-Mamá… ¿Cuándo va a volver?

-No sé, dijo que tenía unos asuntos personales que atender

-Espero que no demore más…

-¿La quieres?

-Ella es diferente, ella es…

-Un vampiro, un vampiro Natsuki…

-Pero es diferente…

La dueña de esos hermosos ojos verdes le dedico una media sonrisa confusa a su madre que se limito a asentir dejando que el silencio llenare una vez más la conversación.

Por fin el sol termino su presentación. La noche caía sin remedio cubriendo el lugar con ese manta de negra inseguridad.

La más joven salió del lugar sin mucho ánimo rumbo al comedor, donde seguramente le esperaba una deliciosa cena caliente que alejaría sus preocupaciones por un momento, la otra mujer decidida a imitar el comportamiento de la primera empezó su salida que se vio interrumpida por un casi imperceptible cambio en el ambiente. Cambio el rumbo y se paro en el balcón mirando los arboles distantes con interés.

Poco tiempo después una figura salió de entre ellos, le saludo desde abajo y acto seguido salto al balcón situándose a su lado derecho.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea comprarle una mascota a Rei-chan?

-¿Un perro?

-No, son pulgosos, algo más pequeño ¿Qué tal un conejo?

-Ya eres toda una madre…

-Hablo en serio, necesito ayuda…

-Pienso que Rei-chan puede apreciar más un perro…

-Perro ¿eh?....

-¿No es hora que deje de dormir contigo? Ya es una niña grande…

-Tonterías, Rei-chan es Rei-chan y…. Le comprare un perro… uno pequeño…

Los ojos pardos miraron la negrura de la noche con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

-Yo duermo con ella…

-¿uh?

-Por el frio, mi sangre es fría…

-Como un reptil

-¡Oye! Las comparaciones poco agradables no son necesarias. Pero me estoy encariñando con ella y cuando llegue el tiempo de contarle la verdad y me odie, me pondré mal…

_La verdad era bella, bellamente destructiva, en verdad el arma perfecta._

Ahora fueron dos pares de ojos los que en silencio se perdían es las nubes sobre sus cabezas, el cielo oscuro apenas tenía débiles destellos de astros que no alcanzaban a emitir su luz a través del vasto espacio, la ausente luz de luna hacia ver la noche (si es posible) más oscura.

-¿Sabes algo de Shizuru?

-Aparte de que lleva tres meses desaparecida no. Iba a preguntarte lo mismo.

-Ya veo, ¿Dónde estará?

El silencio era sin duda el rey de la noche.

-¿Te quedas a cenar?

-Uhmm…no, la malcriada no me pasa e igual quiero recoger a Rei-chan lo antes posible…

-Natsuki, no sé qué haré con ella, me tiene preocupada.

-Bueno, ponla a entrenar conmigo, ya sabes una paliza no le vendría mal a su dura cabezota…

Kuga hime no pudo evitar sonreír cuando su mente evoco la cara de indagación que tenía su hija luego de despertar y enterarse que la vampira la había vencido, propinándole una dolorosa lección de humildad. Irónicamente no era ese el hecho por el que sus relaciones no tenían los mejores términos.

-Es una oferta tentadora, lo admito pero pasaré.

-Sabes, era broma pero por unos segundos me hice ilusiones.

En ello la luz de la habitación fue encendida.

-Mmm ¿era por _esta_ que no bajabas?

Los ojos azules de la vampira se estrecharon al ver como la más joven del las tres la miraba de lado, con un gesto claramente intencionado a restarle importancia a su presencia.

-Pero si es ¡NAT-CHAN!... ¿aún te duele?

La aludida apretó los dientes conteniendo su ira, ciertamente ese era su apodo menos favorito.

-Mald…

-Natsuki, Mana ¿Pueden dejar el encuentro poco amistoso para después?...Vamos a cenar…

-Pero yo…

-Sin peros, vamos a cenar que tengo hambre...¿Natsuki, tu tío esta abajo?

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la vampira (que estaban peleando con la mirada) afirmo despacio.

-Pero…si es para _esta_ entonces no está…

-Que estupidez… ni responder algo tan simple puedes…

-Deja que te responda como te mereces…

-¿Antes o después que te parta la cara?

-Tú crees…

-Malcriada…

-Inútil…

-Obstinada…

-Suficiente…bajemos.

La mayor trato sin mucho éxito de hacer que dejaren de pelear y termino por dejarlas hacer su voluntad. Al llegar a la mesa Kenji no dejaba de mandarme miradas inquietas a la invitada, Natsuki percatándose de ello los miraba con recelo sin atreverse a decir nada pues la mirada severa de su progenitora le advertía que ya había sido suficiente, Mana por su parte trataba de comer con naturalidad pero de vez en cuando le dedicaba una miradita al hombre que se sonrojaba y apartaba la vista igual que ella.

La cena transcurrió lo más normal posible. Infortunadamente una vez culminada Natsuki decidió que era momento de reiniciar la pelea verbal, total no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Su tío y madre solo reía al ver como se decían cosas una más infantil que la anterior.

-Yo me voy, la malcriada aquí presente se ha quedado sin léxico y yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer como ver la hierba crecer…

-Claro, Claro ¿cómo ir a meter tu hocico donde no eres bienvenida?

-Tengo una idea… ¿Por qué no lo arreglamos afuera?

-Puf yo que pensaba que no lo dirías…

-¡Vaaleee! Te voy a mandar calientita a la cama…

-¿Cuándo dejaran de actuar así?

Dijo Saeko fingiendo desconsuelo, Kenji por su parte sonrió al notar como los pucheros que exhibían las aludidas antes el pequeño regaño eran idénticos.

A pesar del ambiente tenso que se respiraba los allí presentes se sentían aliviados de poder pasar una noche en _familia_ tonteando para dejar pasar el tiempo. La verdad era que disfrutaban el momento a su manera.

Uno de los guardias que debía estar apostado vigilando fuera entró en el recinto pálido como un algodón, no hubo necesidad de articular palabra pues todos se encaminaron a la entrada. Una vez allí vieron cerca de una docena de criaturas de la noche dispuestas a arrancarles la cabeza.

-¿Mamá están locos? Atacar de frente definitivamente no es su estilo, y los haremos pedazos, además es un número tan reducido…

-No te confíes Natsuki, recuerda los entrenamientos.

-La malcriada tiene razón, no es que me de miedo como a ella pero se ven bastante ordinarios…

-Espero que te partan la cara para que pueda disfrutarlo…

-Yo espero que sigas despierta para cuando eso pase…

Saeko convoco sus elementos siendo imitada por su hija, Kenji desenvaino una katana listo para atacar, Mana permaneció inmóvil esperando.

Tras cinco minutos de intensa lucha los dos bandos tenían algunas bajas, Saeko mantenía a raya dos vampiros que se veían confiados, Kenji hacia lo suyo con una vampira bastante rápida para luego de despachar a otro, Mana estaba muy ocupada rompiéndole el cuello a uno más, que si bien no terminaría por matarle lo sacaría fuera de combate mientras se acomodare, Natsuki por su parte tenia frente a ella un grande y fornido contrincante al cual sus golpes parecían no hacerle efecto. La situación comenzaba a molestarse y su personalidad desafiante la motivo a tratar de acabar el encuentro con un poderosos golpe, que no encontró destino y la dejo vulnerable antes un inminente contra ataque, al percatarse de su error también noto que a pesar de su velocidad no tenía tiempo para esquivar el golpe entonces cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que no doliere mucho. Para su buena suerte la vampira de ojos azules había golpeado al sujeto con suficiente fuerza para mandarle volando un par de metros lejos de ellas.

-¡Malcriada! Concéntrate, no puedo estar salvando tu pellejo todo el tiempo.

Natsuki levanto su arma y disparo, Mana apenas tuvo tiempo para agacharse y esquivar el proyectil que fue a estrellarse en la frente de una vampira justo a su espalda.

-Hump inútil

La _salvadora_ abrió la boca para replicar pero algo le golpeo provocando que fuere a estrellarse con la pared varios metros lejos de allí, la zona del impacto le quemaba y en una acción instintiva se golpeaba la zona caliente. Al incorporarse noto como en efecto el lugar donde fue golpeada se encontraba levemente quemado, levanto la vista con más curiosidad que ira para ver una mujer de cabello naranja y extraños aros en brazos y piernas sonriendo con confianza.

La lucha se vio detenida y Saeko tembló sin querer dar crédito a sus ojos.

-Mai-chan…

**No quedo tan nefasto después de todo ¿no?. Ah si el detallito de la no aparición de Fuji es por petición de alguien que me dijo (no literal pero hagan de cuenta) **_**¿Por qué no la matas?**_** como no puedo hacer eso porque se me jode la historia (obviamente) decidí que para darle un poco de gusto no aparecía en este. Si ven como soy de complaciente.**

**En fin, espero lo disfrutaren. Dejen sus comentarios porque ya saben que sucede :D.**


	7. Nuevos enemigos

**Bien otro emocionante capitulo o al menos según yo. Esto… me parece que quieren ver a mi Fuji tres o treinta metros bajo tierra ¿no?, bueno he sido aún más complaciente y les daré un gustico pero no mucho ¿eh?. Claro que también tiene un detallito necesario para el desarrollo de la trama, lo digo porque puede interpretarse como para mi satisfacción personal.**

**En todo caso espero les guste este capítulo y si les sorprende la actualización rápida es porque debo avanzar lo más posible en este par de meses así que verán actualizaciones más seguidas, de momento solo este escrito porque no quiero que se me enfríe la idea y tenga problemas luego para seguirlo.**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**Capítulo VII – Nuevos enemigos**

Mana miraba con asombro la escena pues su atacante no era una vampira sino una Hime, una que Saeko parecía conocer, ese detalle llamo de sobremanera su atención. Ahora si ella era una Hime no había motivo para que atacare a otra y menos si se conocían, a menos que fuere algo más.

-Hibrido

Saeko seguía mirando con desconcierto a la Hime de fuego frente a sus ojos, su amiga de infancia aquella que fuere como su hermana.

La morena entre tanto se levanto serenamente y camino con lentitud hasta quedar frente a la mujer de cabello naranja, sus ojos se encontraron examinándose con paciencia, sin ira.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos uno a uno?

-Me estorbas, no es por una basura como tú que estoy aquí….dime ¿Dónde está ella?

Kenji que aprovechando la confusión saco de combate a los dos vampiros que estaba controlando su hermana presto repentina atención ante la pregunta de la mujer, Natsuki notando ese súbito cambio de actitud cayó en la cuenta de quién era _ella_.

-¡Hey! No soy basura ó estorbo, tengo un nombre y uno bonito.

El comentario poco a lugar quedo en el aire donde las miradas expresaban el estado anímico de los presentes.

-¿Vamos a terminar con esto o que cerillita?

-Mana-san, déjame esto a mí por favor.

Luego de permanecer en silencio ajena a la situación frente a sus ojos la mayor de las Hime encontró el valor para intervenir. En su interior se libraba una fiera lucha, por una parte su instinto materno le dictaba que su amiga de infancia representaba u peligro para los allí presentes en especial su hija, y por el otro lado su cariño hacia esa misma mujer la instaba a no usar la violencia contra ella, en pocas palabras estaba seriamente contrariada.

-Saeko-chan ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Mucho, Mai-chan 16 años

Más que la edad de su pequeña.

-¿Por qué vienes por ella?

La Hime de cabello corto exhibió una pequeña sonrisa pero no contesto.

-¿Mai-chan?

Esa sonrisa se hizo un poco más amplia pero aún se rehusaba a contestar, daba la impresión que la pregunta le divertía, más la joven vampira que no era precisamente paciente interrumpió.

-Es claro que no pasaste a saludar, así que no veo razón para que retrases tu misión, si se enteran que perdiste una maravillosa oportunidad parloteando _él_ no estará nada feliz.

-Dime donde está y me iré sin arrancarte la cabeza.

La vampira sonrió divertida con sus ojos azules centelleando con alegría de todas las amenazas que recibía esa era la más común y por ende no tenía ya ningún efecto en ella.

-¿Entonces uno a uno?

-_Kagutsuchi_

El aire frio del ambiente se calentó de repente.

El gran dragón blanco extendió sus alas con imponencia en contraste con el velo negro de la noche, las fauces de la criatura permanecían unidas por una daga lo suficientemente grande para permitirle abrir por completo su enrome boca dejando escapar un rugido atemorizante, los hilos de fuego que emanaban de todo su cuerpo calentaban el aire a su alrededor varios grados por encima del punto de ebullición. Solo ver la criatura era atemorizante y maravilloso a la vez, esos ojos verdes con una diminuta raya vertical por pupila miraban con desprecio a los seres bajo si, la pequeña figura que lucharía contra la bestia se sintió por unos segundos perdida.

-¡Oh maldición!

Terminada la frase empezó una carrera desesperada hacia el bosque, el dragón blanco abrió sus fauces dejando que una bocana de aire caliente escapare al frio de la noche, posteriormente se encamino tras ella.

_Una persecución innecesaria._

-¿Dónde está?

Pregunto de nuevo la Hime de fuego empezando a perder la paciencia; Saeko trago saliva con dificultad.

-Mai-chan no tenemos que hacer esto…

_¿Qué es lo que se supone debo hacer? ¿Qué vale más para mí?_

-No tengo que, pero quiero hacerlo. Tú fuiste más que mi amiga pero ahora eres mi enemiga Saeko-chan. He esperado mucho tiempo por esta oportunidad, este momento que no voy a dejar escapar por nada… lo siento…

_Esa determinación, ese dolor tan incómodamente familiares._

-No está aquí

-¿Dónde más puede encontrarse en su estado? No trates de defenderla, ¿No has hecho ya suficiente por ella?

-¿su estado?

Esta ocasión fue la Hime más joven que interrumpió horrorizada.

-¿Qué estado?

La sonrisa de placer que tenia la mujer de cabello naranja era desalentadora para Natsuki quien se imaginaba lo peor.

-Se escapo entonces y ha hecho un buen trabajo escondiéndose pero no lo hará de mí, ¿Dónde está? Solo tienes que entregármela sí en verdad no quieres luchar conmigo.

El largo cabello azulado ondulo con el viento comprendiendo porque su querida Shizuru no daba ninguna señal de _vida_, claro que tampoco estaba _muerta_ pues Mana aún conservaba sus habilidades a menso que fuere más fuerte que su maestra rompiendo así el lazo de dependencia

¿Era posible que superare a su mentora? De ser así Shizuru podía llevar mucho tiempo muerta y nadie lo supiere, pero no podía ser porque la otra vampira al menos hubiere sentido algo diferente en su interior si ella dejaba de existir, aún si el lazo ya no existía ella llevaba su sangre y por ende tenían más que una conexión.

Shizuru seguía _viva_, tal vez no por mucho tiempo.

-¿De quién escapo? ¿De tus inútiles soldados?

Inesperadamente esa sonrisa molesta que había adorando el rostro de la líder desapareció.

_Mai-chan cometió un error._

En el bosque Mana esquivaba lo mejor que podía los constantes ataques del child que a su parecer solo jugaba con ella como una diana de práctica, la situación le molestaba bastante porque aún con la diferencia de tamaño lo peor era la desventaja estratégica: desde el cielo la criatura tenía un panorama perfecto del campo de batalla y podía seguir sus movimiento con facilidad, incluso estaba en condiciones de predecirlos y acabarla fácilmente, por ende esconderse ya no era una opción. Con eso en mente solo le quedaba huir del lugar y abandonarlas a su suerte o luchar.

Decidiendo que solo podía luchar sonrió para sí, esquivo un proyectil de fuego y empezó a impulsarse sobre las ramas de un pino, se impulso con fuerza por última vez antes que su trampolín fuere reducido a un cúmulo de carbón. Recurrió a su fuerza sobrenatural para golpear el rostro del ser haciendo que este retrocediere varios metros en el aire con una rugido de dolor, La vampira sonrió aún más en tanto se precipitaba al suelo.

_Ya sabes lo que dicen, entre más granes, más dura es la caída._

Repitió el proceso dos veces más obteniendo el mismo resultado para su infortunio el solo golpe requería una cantidad de energía enorme, por ello empezaba a agotarse sin remedio. Necesitaba una nueva estrategia y rápido.

Su cansada mente le brindo una última opción, busco un pequeño claro y espero que su oponente volare sobre ella, tal y como esperaba el dragón empezó a preparar un proyectil, ella espero concentrando toda la energía que le restaba, tenía una oportunidad y no admitía el más mínimo error. Termino por concentrar su poder a la vez que el child lanzaba la enorme bola de fuego, el iris azul de sus ojos se torno amarillo, sus colmillos se hicieron notoriamente más grandes y sus manos exhibían grandes garras, salto al encuentro del proyectil golpeándole con su puño derecho sin obtener un resultado aparente, luego hizo lo propio con el izquierdo y la energía que concentro fue suficiente para devolverle la atención al dragón.

El golpe sordo combinado con el feroz rugido que escapo de las fauces de la criatura provocó que la Hime de fuego volteare la visa al lugar del impacto, momento que fue aprovechado por la más joven para atacar. Aprovechando la distracción de la otra lanzo un golpe con su puño derecho que impacto en el rostro de su _enemiga_, confiada en sus habilidades intento hacer lo mismo con su otro brazo pero este fue interceptado de inmediato.

-sí en verdad no está aquí no puedo perder el tiempo jugando

-Arg…¿Qu-qué le hiciste?

-¿Yo? ¡¿YO?!... Ella me quito todo lo que pude tener, por su culpa yo… hare que pague cada lagrima con sangre…

-¡TU! Maldita…no eres más que una… una…

Natsuki era valiente no estúpida y sabía que provocarla no era su mejor opción pues su situación la ponía en desventaja, sin embargo le resultaba difícil contener l ira que se acumulaba en su corazón.

Una media sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Mai.

-¡No..! Mai… ¡NO!

La mencionada giro con brusquedad el brazo atrapado provocando un grito de dolor más el rompimiento de la posición defensiva, Natsuki tuvo tiempo suficiente para sentir una ola de dolor expandirse desde su abdomen, luego sentirse muy liviana hasta que un dolor mucho más intenso que el anterior es expandía desde su cabeza cubriendo todo su cuerpo. Empezó a sentirse muy pesada para poder moverse y su cuerpo se negaba a seguir sus ordenes, su visión se torno borrosa. Antes de caer en la penumbra sintió como una calidez inesperada empezaba a recorrer su espalda.

Saeko-Hime estaba completamente paralizaba, solo fue hasta que su niña perdió el conocimiento que su incredulidad dio paso a la desesperación y pudo moverse.

Mai se encamino al bosque donde su child intentaba reincorporarse.

Mana por su parte estaba de pie intentando recobrar el aliento por el esfuerzo que aún no se creía funcionare, tenía las manos y brazos quemados pero no le producían ningún dolor, sus ojos aún amarillos miraban inexpresivos la gran criatura que trataba de elevar su cuerpo: era obvio que recibir su propio ataque le causo un daño considerable. La vampira volvió a sonreír sin motivo aparente y se encamino con dificultad a la base, no había avanzado mucho cuando vio como la _ama_ corría hacia allí, no intento interponerse puesto que la Hime tampoco lo hizo pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron puedo ver un rastro de miedo en los ojos violeta.

Cuando estuvo cerca el dulce aroma a sangre inundo sus sentidos, al principio se dejo llevar por la gratificante sensación que producía en su interior ese líquido hasta que el aroma le resulto familiar, acelero el paso forzando su adolorido cuerpo, entro y siguió e aroma de la sangre hasta que llego a la zona hospitalaria donde todo era caos. Entre la multitud logro distinguir al líder del clan que le ofreció algo que en su cansancio no estuvo consiente de distinguir a primer impresión. Se dejo llevar hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Saeko, le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

-Tómala, no es mucha porque necesitan para los heridos pero te hará bien.

Empezó a beber sintiendo con placer como el preciado liquido le devolvía su energía con cada sorbo, sí bien consumir alimentos humanos le resultaba placentero y le ayudaba a sentirse menos diferente, era la sangre el _alimento_ que su cuerpo requería para funcionar día tras día. Sus heridas empezaron el proceso curativo al instante.

En medio de sus pensamientos distinguió a Saeko quien le ofrecía una bolsa parecida a la suya a uno de los médicos, no alcanzaba a escuchar la conversación pero luego de un rato el hombreo tomo la sangre poco convencido y desapareció en la habitación.

-¿Saeko eso era…?

-¡Mana! Estas bien… me alegra tanto…

El afectuoso abrazo provoco que ambas quedaren con algunas manchas de sangre en sus ropas pues no tuvieron tiempo para retirar el líquido que se vio atrapado entre sus cuerpos, luego de _limpiarlo_ reanudaron su conversación.

-Dime… ¿Eso era sangre no?

Ella asintió con lentitud.

-No estoy muy bien, pero esa no era humana y si le suministran eso sabes que puede matarla…

-Lo sé, pero perdió mucha sangre, mucha. Una transfusión normal no le hará nada _tenemos_ que arriesgarnos

-Espero que no sea la que me sacaste a mí, porque dala por muerta.

-No, pero ¿Por qué?

-Mi sangre es más…un momento si no es mía…

Lejos de allí un granjero caminaba en busca de frutos silvestres con su pequeña hija, una ofrenda de paz, era bastante tarde y su esposa debía estar enojada con él por no llegar a casa, entonces entre los dos pensaron algo para excusarse, reían imaginando la cara de la mujer cuando fuere a regañarlos y viere que se demoraron porque le estaban llevando un regalo. La pequeña vio con interés un árbol y se encamino curiosa el hombre noto una figura femenina recostada sobre el tronco y detuvo el avance de la pequeña. Un par de orbes rubí se clavaron en los suyos para posteriormente clavarse en los de la pequeña que le miraba con sorpresa.

Estaba tan cansada, tan adolorida que no noto el cambio en su interior. Incluso cuando el humano le cargo para según distinguió llevarle a su casa y tratarle las heridas no opuso ninguna resistencia, luego la pequeña que le encontró le pregunto inocentemente porque estaba tan lastimada el padre respondió con convicción que probablemente fue atacada por algún animal salvaje. Hasta cierto punto no era mentira.

En efecto los _animales_ que le atacaron observaban de cerca la escena.

-Yuuichi-san ataquemos

El rubio de ojos pardos negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Esta débil es nuestra oportunidad para acabarla!

-No esta tan débil como quiere que pensemos, viste lo que les hizo a los demás. Esa mujer es un demonio. Sí le atacamos ahora puede fácilmente morder alguno de esos humanos y entonces nos hará pedazos.

-El duque se pondrá peor.

-¿Qué me dices de Hinaguki? Ella _sí _es un problema…

-Verdad… aún recuerdo como castigo al tarado de Minazuki… Ehm Yuuchi-san ¿los seguimos?

El rubio asintió nuevamente y las los dos hombres usaron el negro manto de la noche para cubrir sus figuras, siguieron a su _presa_ a una distancia prudente no querían ser descubiertos. Sin embargo, ella sabía perfectamente que estaban allí y de momento los dejaría_ vivir_ un poco más.

_¿Crees que una niña como tú puede vencerme?_

**2**

**1**

**¿Qué les parecen los acontecimiento inesperados?.**

**Para quienes se pregunten ¿Cómo demonios pudo devolverle el golpe a Kagutsuchi? TODO a su debido tiempo no les puedo decir aún porque pero sepan que si hubiere sido Shizuru si la dejaba para recoger con espátula… sí es que quedaba algo. En todo caso esa es la parte que más me divierte pues es un concepto totalmente loco y espero que les agrade también, espero que no se pierdan porque si es un enredito medio enredado.**

**Para quienes se preguntan como saldrá Nat-chan de esta deberán dejar su petición por escribo porque no se como que me di cuenta que ella no es necesaria para seguir con la historia, ósea hasta cierto punto sí pero… ejem …later on I can TOTALLY kill her…. La pregunta es ¿Cuál es ese punto? ¿Ya paso? ¿Vivirá para el próximo episodio? ¿Será que sunrise saca algo decente de la serie en los próximos años?...**

**Dejen sus comentarios no olviden que eso hace feliz a la autora y se anima a escribir más y mejor.**

**Saluditos.**


	8. Obsidiana

**Bueno me disculpo por la súper demora, la verdad es que este capítulo estuvo listo hace casi un mes. No se había publicado por una razón: el encargado de transcribirlo (porque yo estaba con Ragnarok y otros proyectos) fue a paso de tortuga. Por ese pequeño motivo se demoro su subida, luego cuando por fin hizo el favor de entregarlo tenía muchos HORRORES que tuvieron que ser corregidos de afán porque ya había incumplido demasiado.**

**Bien, dicho eso espero lo disfruten.**

**/**

**Capítulo VIII – Obsidiana **

Una mazmorra servía como cuartel general para el autodenominado consejo de obsidiana, vampiros que consagraban sus existencias al servicio del gran señor de obsidiana y por ende a su más antiguo ciervo, el duque Nagi. Desde que el alma de la deidad fue encerrada dentro del diamante puro el duque y sus adeptos buscaron la manera de liberarle, no obtuvieron ningún resultado hasta que un día muchos años atrás apareció ella: Hinaguki Tomoe.

Llego con aire desafiante pidiendo o mejor exigiendo le fuere concebida una audiencia privada con el duque, algo en la muchacha llamo la atención del hombre y accedió a su petición. A primera impresión parecía una vampira ordinaria con altas pretensiones, sin embargo cuando pidió le dejaren examinar la gema el duque se negó rotundamente, ella lo reto si ganaba se la mostraría y si no lo lograba entonces le serviría fielmente. Nagi confiado en su poder acepto pero ella lo derroto fácilmente, aun sorprendido por el desenlace se vio obligado a cumplir su palabra. Misteriosamente cuando tomo estuvo cerca del diamante este empezó a reaccionar y por unos breves segundos el brillo puro se opaco.

Ese 30 de junio por primera vez en 300 años surgía una esperanza, un camino para traer al maestro de regreso. Lastimosamente solo era una reacción muy débil y por más tiempo que ella pasare con la joya esta no se debilitaría lo suficiente, faltaba algo para romper por completo el sello.

Durante varios años probaron con diversos rituales pero ninguno lograba más que la sola presencia de la muchacha, incluso el duque ofreció casi toda su sangre en un intento desesperado por provocar algo más que el simple destello opaco. Nada parecía funcionar y el duque empezó a cuestionar el poder de Tomoe, ella por su parte permanecía cada vez más tiempo con la joya haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios del sujeto.

Pasaron un par de años más en los que el diamante puro solo podía ser sostenido por ella, cada vez que alguien intentaba tocarlo terminaba con quemaduras. Dolorosas incluyendo al anterior guardián. Nagi seguía ejerciendo sus funciones de líder a pesar de no tener la piedra su poder era incuestionable, por siglos había servido como protector del alma de su señor y aun si este designo un nuevo guardián el poder que se acostumbro tener no era algo que entregaría, él era el duque Nagi y lo seria con o sin el diamante. Tomoe se limitaba a observar desde la oscuridad las acciones del hombre, sinceramente poco le importaba que Nagi controlare todos los seguidores, a fin de cuenta era ella quien poseía el poder, rara vez intervenían en asuntos ajenos a la ceremonia de invocación y por ello muchos vampiros le veían como un estorbo necesario. Cuando la ceremonia tuviere éxito seria ella la que recibiría una gran recompensa por ello no le importaba cederle todo el control a Nagi, podía dejarle disfrutar las migajas que tanto celaba mientras ella obtenía la recompensa.

Para una criatura inmoral el paso del tiempo no era más que un conteo sin sentido, los días, meses, años no significaban mucho, el tiempo como tal no existía. Ese día hacia 20 años empezó su relación poco común, desde el primer instante que sostuvo la piedra en sus manos sintió su propio poder insignificante. Desde ese momento le perteneció y el a ella, podía sentir su deseo, su odio podía darle exactamente lo que deseaba. Explicando de manera práctica ella era el pero en un estado incompleto porque su cuerpo no era una vasija apropiada para esa alma, tenía que existir un cuerpo apropiado para él.

Desde que esa verdad le fue desvelada pasaba la mayoría de los días buscando una manera efectiva de dar con la vasija, al menos saber en qué momento nacería, y si ya lo había hecho donde estaba o cuando nacería una nueva. No tenía ninguna pista clara para iniciar su búsqueda lo único que sabía o mejor creía saber era su propio cuerpo, era especial. Mas eso ya lo sabía incluso antes de volverse una criatura de la noche, entonces la respuesta estaba en ella solo debía analizarse mejor: el no podía tomar control de su cuerpo o mente, ella era capaz de restringirle el acceso a sus pensamientos más profundos, pero ella recibía toda la información que le era brindada haciendo su voluntad ¿sintió Nagi lo mismo? Lo dudaba aun si no podía confirmar sus sospechas creía firmemente que el gran señor despreciaba al duque, el veía como aprovechaba su nombre para hacerse con un poder que no le pertenecía, el veía esa ambición por gobernar. Nagi nunca fue una vasija apropiada por ello jamás comprendería lo que buscaba, al duque no le convenía. No podía contar con él para su propósito así que esperaría un poco más y con el tiempo obtendría las respuestas que necesitaba, claro, si buscaba a profundidad.

-¡ah!...Tomoe-chan…!que agradable sorpresa!

-es una pena que no pueda decir lo mismo, Nagi.

-Tomoe-chan es tan cruel

-¿quieres algo?

El hombre sonrió y se acomodo en una de las sillas al lado de la mujer quien se levanto de inmediato, tal acción provoco una sonrisa burlona.

-valla, estas sillas son realmente cómodas ¿no te parece, Tomoe-chan?

Apretó con fuerza los dientes dándole la espalda para que no le viere aun si ambos sabían que era tarde.

-está bien iré al grano. Mis felicidades por capturar a Rei…perdón Rado-san… pero me hubiere gustado que no sacrificaras tantos soldados.

Volteo con una sonrisa aburrida en el rostro.

-¿soldados? Son solo carne de cañón.

-cierto cierto pero son mi carne de cañón y apreciaría que no la desperdicies de esa manera.

Ello tomo asiento frente al hombre.

-Nagi… ¿sabes quién es Rado?

-Kanzaki Reito…

-¿sabes quién lo está buscando?

El no respondió, ella sonrió de nuevo.

-Fujino Shizuru

Nagi pasó sus dedos sobre sus labios lentamente, sus blancos colmillos eran visibles a través de la leve abertura que forma su sonrisa.

-Fujino…aprecio el dato pero dudo que quieras atraerla para que sienta la furia de mi venganza…

-tu venganza sin sentido me tiene sin cuidado, ella vendrá…

-¿Por qué quieres que lo haga?

Tomoe volvió a sonreír al verla cara seria del duque.

-porque me gusta…estoy aburrida y quiero jugar un poco…

Nagi se levanto violentamente con los puños cerrados y la mirada fija en ella, parecía que intentaba articular algo mas, se limito a caminar con largas zancadas hacia la puerta, donde detuvo su salida y sin voltear la vista hablo con ira.

-vas a pagar por esto Tomoe-chan…

-quiero verte intentarlo.

Ella permaneció en silencio sonriendo para él, un pequeño deseo que podía concederle con gran placer. Ella llegaría pronto y las fuerzas de Nagi no serian capaces de derrotarla, su juguete estaba a salvo, Nagi no podía romperlo como ella hacía con los suyos.

DOS DIAS ANTES

Nagi se hallaba mirando con aparente interés el cielo nocturno mientras esperaba que ella llegare. Su aroma estaba en el ambiente, ella estaba cerca, siguió mirando el cielo mientras disfrutaba de una copa dejando que el aire le digiere cuanto tardaría para estar preparado.

-Nagi-sama

El hombre clavo la vista en su sirviente, un sujeto delgado de ojos pardos y cabello castaño.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tomoe-sama…no está…

-¿Cómo que no está?

-se fue Nagi-sama

El duque se levanto iracundo lanzando la copa contra la pared.

Quedando solo volvió a mirar el cielo, el aroma de ella se hizo más fuerte y el hombre sonrió.

No muy lejos de allí la vampira castaña seguía el débil aroma de su maestro, mas era prudente pues sabía que el territorio donde se encontraba pertenecía al consejo de obsidiana en cabeza el duque Nagi, quien no le tenía mucho aprecio a ninguno de ellos. Además, ¿Qué hacia su maestro allí? El hecho de no haber recibido ninguno noticia suya en meses para luego percatarse que el necesitaba hablarle urgentemente, no era ese detalle el más extraño pero le causaba curiosidad saber de que tenía su maestro para comunicarle.

Estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos pero no lo suficiente para ignorar la presencia de alguien más observándole, detuvo su carrera y espero pacientemente. Pasaron cerca de 10 minutos hasta que finalmente una figura emergió tras un árbol cercano.

_Demasiado para su gusto_

Espero que estuviere más cerca, que saliere de las sombras para examinarle.

Era poco más que una niña, su cabello corto más largo de un lado ondulada suavemente, estaba usando lo que parecía una túnica de monje y a pesar de la oscuridad veía un par de ojos violeta observándole con excitación, también noto como la miraba: una mirada llena de deseo.

Estaba claro que ella quien quiera que fuere había ido a buscarla, el atuendo que lucía le hizo suponer que tenía alguna relación con el consejo, tal vez estaba allí para _recibirla. _Trazando un plan de acción se relajo y fingió tranquilidad igual solo era 1 enemigo. Clavo sus orbes en los violeta y espero.

No paso mucho antes que la magia se rompiere, tal y como ella esperaba que la desconocida quien inicio la conversación.

-te ves mejor en persona Shizuru-san.

La aludida estuvo a punto de perder la compostura porque esperaba un "te voy a arrancar la cabeza" o algo así por el estilo, mas se contuvo a tiempo y deicidio jugar un rato

-ara, gracias no escucho cumplidos a menudo.

Tomoe sonrió, no solo era atractiva sino que además tenía una voz bastante seductora, un motivo más para no dejar que el idiota de Nagi le pusiere un dedo encima.

-no me parece posible que no fijen en ti donde vayas.

-…ara… ¿puedo saber quién eres?...

La muchacha se acerco una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Hinaguki Tomoe

Por esta ocasión no logro disimular su sorpresa, sintió la boca seca y trago un poco de nada sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la muchacha. Ella fingió no darse cuenta del nerviosismo que irradiaba la mujer.

-Tomoe-san…

-¿quieres saber porque estoy aquí verdad?

La vampira asintió.

-supe que vienes por tu maestro, yo puedo ayudarte que te advierto que mis servicios son gratuitos.

-ara… primero me gustaría saber cómo te enteraste de por qué vine.

-sencillo… yo traje a Rado-san a este lugar.

Shizuru tenso sus músculos y abandono toda pose de conciliación.

-vamos no es para tanto.

-¿Dónde está?

-oh bueno en una celda pero está bien alimentado, aunque no era de esa manera como planeaba atraerte.

Shizuru permaneció en silencio.

-escúchame Shizuru-san, bajo mis ordenes Rado-san fue capturado y traído hasta esta zona pero fue Nagi quien lo encerró.

-¡¿Nagi?

-yep, el archiduque Nagi Dai Artai

La castaña puso mala cara y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que continuare.

-parece que el duque no le tiene mucho aprecio a Rado-san. ¿Quieres hablar con él no?

-alguien viene.

Tomoe asintió.

-Nagi seguramente

-¿entonces tu me entretenías mientras el llegaba?

Tomoe rió y negó enérgicamente.

-no me atrevería a lastimar un cuerpo tan perfecto como el tuyo.

Dicho eso la mujer más joven empezó a caminar hacia ella, introdujo su mano en su atuendo y saco una pequeña capsula que le ofreció a la castaña.

-no es veneno. Tómala la necesitaras.

Shizuru no tomo lo ofrecido y analizo a la chica con desconfianza no eran gratuitas lo cual significaba que si aceptaba esa capsula tendría que pagar.

-Shizuru-san… Nagi se acerca…

-¿Qué tendré que hacer si acepto esta…?

-¡oh! Nada, por esta ocasión tómalo como un reglado pero si hay algo que puedes hacer.

-¿y es?

-mátalo.

Los ojos rubí de Shizuru no se apartaron ni un solo segundo de su interlocutora, sus ojos reflejaban más que odio ahora. Matarlo no le disgustaba pero si accedía ella se convertiría en un enemigo demasiado odiado para su propia comunidad, tenía que pensar muy bien su decisión. Además, primero tendría que ver que clase y calidad de servicios podía ofrecerle ella.

-no es necesario que lo hagas ahora pero tendrás que confiar en mí, te diré cuando sea el momento.

-ara, ara ¿no son aliados?

-eh claro, hasta que deje de serme útil.

Nagi estaba ya demasiado cerca así que estiro su mano para recibir la capsula y la guardo. La idea de confiar en la chica no le agradaba pero dada la situación no tenia mejor opción.

Tomoe siguió observándole, analizando cada milímetro de su anatomía con detenimiento mientras esperaban por el duque. La verdad era que no le disgustaba ser observada de esa manera además el verla distraída le daba l oportunidad de observar a la chica con detenimiento. Esa niña era singular pero a pesar de observarle con detenimiento no encontró mucho, su interés por ella parecía genuino pero no se confiaría de ello en los pocos minutos que interactuaron demostró ser poco fiable, para inicias si Nagi era su aliado porque lo quería muerto. También estaba lo de Rado y los _servicios_ que le ofrecía.

Finalmente el duque llego, sonrió y con calma les pidió lo siguieran de regreso al cuartel porque el sol haría su aparición pronto y no le gustaría recibirlo fuera.

Poco tiempo después Tomoe permanecía de pie mirando por la ventana sin prestarle atención al pliego de acusaciones leídas por el duque, Shizuru trataba de recordar cada crimen del que era acusada pero estaba sentada sin mostrar emoción alguna, Nagi en cambio realmente disfrutaba el momento. No logro terminar sus acusaciones cuando la puerta del salón se abrió y una joven rubia de ojos verdes entro con mala cara.

La desconocida lo miro disgustada, acción suficiente para borrarle la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que tenía el sujeto.

Tomoe vio la escena y dejo de admirar el paisaje para centrar su atención la recién llegada.

Shizuru los miro confundida permaneciendo quieta.

La rubia estiro el brazo con imponencia, acto seguido el duque le entrego las hojas que había estado leyendo. Ella empezó a leer frunciendo el ceño de vez en cuando, el hombre lucia preocupado.

Cuando termino le devolvió el material duque y clavo sus ojos esmeralda en la acusada.

-Fujino Shizuru… ¿aceptas los cargos que el duque Nagi Dai Artai te imputa?

La castaña parpadeo sorprendida a pesar de tener apariencia frágil la voz de la rubia era firme e imponente, más no autoritaria.

-ara, no…

-Alexia

Hubo un silencio incomodo

-Shizuru-san ¿acepta que ha conspirado con el enemigo para atentar contra su propia especie?

-conspirar es una palabra muy fuerte. Acepto que he mantenido contacto e incluso ayudado a defenderles contra ataques de vampiros, pero nunca he conspirado para atacar a los míos.

De nuevo hubo silencio

Alexia se acerco al duque aun más y hablo lentamente.

-no tienes nada Nagi

Las palabras de la mujer provocaron que el hombre se levantare bruscamente colocándose frente a ella le mostro los colmillos desafiante, mas Alexia permaneció impávida.

-¡ella Protege la vida de nuestros enemigos!

-¿Acaso no basta eso?

-¿No esta Tohika Mai bajo tu protección?

-es diferente Alexia, ella está a mi servicio y…

-¿es eso lo que te molesta?

Nagi tembló de ira y aparto su vista de la mujer, ella se aparto encaminándose a la salida. Parecía que todo acabaría allí mas el duque no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

-Alexia en este lugar mando yo. ¡No tienes la autoridad para desautorizarme!

Tomo parecía bastante interesada en la discusión.

-si quieres juzgarla entonces organices organizare un jurado apropiado, luego te mandare una citación como fiscal y ella recibirá la suya como acusada.

-Alexia…

-no puedes pretender juzgar a otro cuando cometes las mismas fallas que le imputas.

-¡no puedes hacer esto! ¡No tienes autoridad!

-mi puño representa mi autoridad Nagi. Si continuas desafiándome a pesar de despreciar la guerra me veré obligada a borrarte junto con tus seguidores de este planeta. ¿Estamos?

El duque contuvo su ira y salió de la habitación dejando solas a las tres mujeres.

La acusada no entendía que acababa de pasar y sin pensarlo mucho busco con la mirada una explicación en los ojos violeta, la portadora del diamante sonreía ampliamente alternando sus ojos entre la rubia y la castaña. Alexia permanecía en silencio con los ojos cerrados.

-Alexia-sama fue una actuación digna de la realeza.

-no lo soporte, es un completo imbécil.

Tomoe sonrió pues no era usual que la rubia se expresare así.

-nadie en esta sala, su majestad.

Shizuru estaba más confundida que antes.

-Tomoe partiré de inmediato… organizare el…uhm juicio… ¿puedes asegurarte que no la mate hasta entonces?

La aludida asintió y la rubia abandono el lugar. Shizuru se sintió ignorada ¿acaso no podía ella defenderse sola? Total al duque no lucharía contra ella y sus tropas dejaban mucho que desear en el campo de batalla.

-Shizuru-san te recomiendo que descanses un poco. Te mostrare mi habitación porque dudo que prefieras una celda.

¿Preferir una celda?

-¡Rado-san!

-ah…eso bueno no es seguro que tu querido maestro permanezca en este lugar, le pedí a Alexia que lo llevara con ella así que no tienes porque preocuparte.

-necesito hablar con él, es urgente.

-tendrá que esperar.

La castaña no dijo más al respecto pero su curiosidad le motivo a cambiar el tema, en tanto llegaban al lugar donde descansarían un poco.

-Tomoe-san ¿Quién es ella?

-¡ah! Alexia-sama fue princesa médium del reino de Elesius o debió ser, la verdad es que cuando su padre murió ella no pudo completar el ritual para reclamar el trono, su hermana menor aun era muy joven para intentarlo y por ende Alexia se vio obligada a reinar provisionalmente con un consejo.

-¿y cómo?

-bueno, hubo una ola de violencia en el reino Alexia investigaba los perpetradores de los horribles crímenes cuando fue mordida, creo que estuvo en cama un buen tiempo. Los médicos de la corte ofrecieron una recompensa a quien pudiere curar a la princesa y no sé bien como le suministraron sangre de vampiro.

-ara, buen plan.

-Si, lastimosamente la princesa Alexia nunca dejo sus principios de lado, de hecho, uso sus nuevas habilidades para exterminar la mayor cantidad de vampiros.

-¿pero eso no la…?

-ella misma lo asesino, se lo que estas pensando, pero cuando el alumno supera el poder de la sangre que le transformó, se convierte en su propio maestro. Alexia es digna de admirar.

Shizuru permaneció en silencio asimilando la información proporcionada.

Al poco tiempo llegaron al lugar donde Tomoe abrió la puerta y le invito a seguir. La habitación en si no era extraordinaria: una cama, una mesa, una sala pequeña y un librero. La menor le insto a dormir un poco y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación.

- Tomoe-san

-¿si?

-¿Qué sucedió con la princesa?

-oh, realizo con éxito el ritual y era digna para reclamar el trono de su padre, pero no lo hizo, ella abdico y no se sabe nada concreto en adelante. Es una bonita historia ¿verdad?

La dueña del lugar cerró la puerta.

Agarro el collar que sostenía el diamante y sonrió.

El día transcurrió sin problemas, para cuando la castaña despertó una botella de ese liquido le esperaba junto a la copa esperando a ser usada. Dudo si aceptar el ofrecimiento pero recordó que en poco tiempo anochecería y si esa muchacha tenía razón Nagi intentaría acabar con ella. Miro una vez más la botella y se sirvió un poco.

UN DIA ANTES

La noche había llegado al fin. El manto negro que cubría el cielo brindaba paz a los humanos que cansados por las labores diarias solo buscaban dormir. Para ella el tiempo de descanso se había agotado, miraba con desinterés el firmamento, la calma antes de la tormenta empezaba a desesperarla.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, el cuerpo de la vampira de ojos violeta fue arrojado violentamente contra el librero. Estaba gravemente lastimada, los causantes en cabeza de su líder hicieron su entrada.

El duque clavo sus orbes sobre ella.

-esto es lo que le espera a los traidores.

Shizuru tenso su cuerpo, dio media vuelta y disculpándose mentalmente con la chica salto por la ventana. Pudo escuchar como el ordenaba su ejecución, apenas tuvo tiempo de enderezarse tras el mal aterrizaje cuando un golpe se estrello en su brazo. Levanto la mirada, logro contar 5 vampiros y sintió como llegaban más no era un buen lugar para luchar estaba rodeada y no habían suficientes arboles para tratar de ocultarse. Esquivo un par de ataques y se interno en el bosque.

Tras varios minutos de lucha la castaña apenas lograba esquivar los feroces ataques de esos vampiros, podían no ser muy fuertes pero eran demasiados y suficientemente veloces para causarle problemas, como si estar luchando con tal desventaja no fuere suficiente el movimiento constante empezaba a cansarle. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a esquivar, usualmente paraba el golpe y lo devolvía de inmediato, un estilo directo, pero parar un solo golpe implicaba recibir al menos tres antes de lograr devolverlo.

¿Cómo iba a salir en una pieza de esa situación?

Paso otro tanto hasta que su atareado cerebro recordó la capsula que Tomoe le dio. Logro meter la mano a su bolsillo y extraer la pequeña solución antes de ser golpeada. El golpe no fue fuerte pero sintió dos mas casi de inmediato, tenía que admitir que estos sujetos no eran simple carne de cañón. Seguían una técnica para cansarla a ella y mantenerse frescos, así podían extender la batalla por un largo periodo.

Soporto un par de golpes más y con dificultad logro llevarle la píldora a la boca.

El sabor de la sangre inundo sus sentidos, al inicio parecía placentero su cuerpo algo adolorido le agradeció el alimento y sus sentidos empezaron a agudizarse placenteramente. Confiada trago la pastilla.

Entonces el placer que le brindaba la sensación revitalizante desapareció y una ola de fuerza incontenible se apodero de su ser.

Bloqueo un golpe directo a su cara, ignoro el quejido del sujeto cuando lo halo hacia el frente y coloco su mano sobre el rostro del hombre, luego con una fuerza tremenda arranco el brazo desde su articulación en el hombro.

Esa fuerza incontrolable descuartizo cada vampiro que se atravesó en su camino como si de una mera hoja se tratare, sentía su helada sangre sumamente tibia pero aun luego de arrancarle la cabeza al último sujeto esa ira, esa sed no se calmo.

Levanto su vista al negro cielo y grito con todas sus fuerzas, casi como un hechizo que se rompe la energía le abandono.

Cayo totalmente agotada sobre el suelo ensangrentado, permaneció inmóvil con la vista fija en alguna estrella. Sintió como si aun quedara alguien aparte de ella en la zona así que se levanto y camino con gran dificultad gasta perderse en el bosque.

Camino por algunos minutos antes de sentirse demasiado exhausta para continuar se acostó contra un árbol, descanso su cuerpo mas su mente repasaba el violento ataque que descargo sobre los vampiros.

Se convirtió en un demonio sediento de sangre que acabo por despedazar cuerpos por placer.

Sintió dos humanos acercarse.

A pesar de lo mal que lucía el hombre la cargo sin miedo, la llevo a su hogar y empezó a curar sus heridas.

No dijo nada.

Esos curiosos ojos azules que le ofrecían un poco de agua la hicieron sonreír, la pequeña sonrió y espero que bebiera.

Ella lo hizo aunque no sintió mayor alegría pues el sabor amargo de la píldora aun quemaba su garganta. Bebió con una sonrisa sincera al ver la alegría en los ojos de la pequeña.

Su cansado cuerpo le reclamo un merecido descanso.

Cerró los ojos.

**/**

**Vale, dejen sus comentarios. Son importantes para la autora.**

**Ah, una cosa, sé que tiene un estilo algo extraño, que hay personajes que no tienen nada que ver con Mai Hime/Otome y sé que posiblemente esta algo aburrida la historia. Bueno Kuga ya crece y tengo posibilidades de darles un romance más hotcito (es un regionalismo, aunque la palabra base es inglesa)** **, como no se me dan las escenas "interesantes" (solo sirvo para calentarle la oreja a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrada) no les prometo una súper reivindicación pero puedo intentarlo.**

**Una última cosilla, Alexia es tomada de un juego que se llama W**_**ild ARMs XF**_**, no es de vampiros ni nada por el estilo. Su historia es muy interesante a decir verdad pero como no viene al caso no los aburriré con ella, solo diré que **_**Clarissa**_** es linda (véase wiki). Ok, explicaré un poco porque sé que son les da pereza, Alexia y Clarissa son muy parecidas físicamente, por ello cuanto son pequeñas ocurre un accidente y cambian de "vida". Más esa no es la trama, igual durante el juego jamás lo dicen pero uno puede inferirlo de ciertos detalles, la prueba reina sin embargo viene casi al final cuando **_**Iskender Bey**_** (el arma de la madre de Clarissa, que reconoce a su dueño por sus **_**genes**_**, ósea lleva un registro genético) reconoce a Alexia como su dueña.**

**Ahora si hasta la próxima.**

**PD: Me entraron ganas de escribir uno de **_**Wild ARM's**_


	9. Inesperado

**Lazos de sangre IX-**** Inesperado**

/

/

Los jóvenes vampiros habían esperado casi hasta el amanecer el momento oportuno para acercarse. El rubio preocupado pensaba seriamente sobre las consecuencias del fracaso, entanto el mejor panorama le sería impuesto un castigo severo, por no mencionar doloroso, más la realidad más segura sería la muerte, estaba aterrorizado después de ser testigo de lo ocurrido anteriormente, esa mujer era un demonio. Sin embargo, a pesar del pánico pujando por obligarle a salir corriendo tenían un diminuta ventaja: estaba completamente exhausta, con heridas considerables y por como pintaba confundida, debían esperar la luz del día y valerse de ella para debilitarla, contando que el efecto en esa mujer fuere suficiente efectivo para darles la oportunidad que tanto necesitaban. Con eso en mente solo había un detalle incierto, los humanos dentro de la vivienda eran dependiendo del punto de vista que se tomase un estorbo sí ella los mordía, pero sí caso contrario eran mordidos por ellos entonces pasarían a ser útiles.

-"Yuuichi ¿Cuánto más vamos a esperar?. Estamos perdiendo tiempo"

-"Ya te lo he dicho, tenemos que esperar, es estúpido entrar ahora nos matará"

-"Maldición, lo que es realmente estúpido es esperar sin hacer nada, tenemos que atacarle ahora que esta débil, no podemos dejar que se recupere. Esperar no tiene sentido"

_Nada, en esta __**vida**__ que __**elegimos **__lo tiene._

"-Esperemos un poco más, el sol saldrá dentro de poco y atacaremos"

El silencio se hizo en la fría noche y para cuando notó que algo estaba mal, su compañero yacía con el cuello rebanado y el pudo sentir sobre su propia piel un acero frío y afilado.

-"Felicidades, esta noche han superado el límite de la insensatez"

-"Hazlo de una vez"

-"Tú esperaste por mí, para sacarte de este apuro y como pago voy a necesitar alguna información a cambio de este favorcillo"

Con una mueca de sonrisa en el rostro el vampiro se relajo, acto seguido ella libero la presión en su cuello.

-"Percibí un aroma muy peculiar viniendo hacia acá. ¿A quién le pertenece?"

-"Tomoe-san seguramente, ella es bastante excéntrica"

-"Es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre."

Yuuichi cerro los ojos, estaba cansado solo quería desaparecer de alguna forma y _vivir_ tranquilamente durante una temporada, que con mucha suerte seria por siempre. Mucho antes de convertirse en vampiro, cuando era aún un niñato insensato soñaba con heredar la granja de su familia y ampliar el negocio, tal vez ahora pudiera empezar a cumplir su sueño. Aspiro profundamente buscando algo de verdadera calma en el aroma de la noche y lo sintió, ese dulce aroma tan familiar para sus sentidos, cómo si su cuerpo se mandare solo se levanto súbitamente adoptando una postura amenazadora.

-"¿Cómo es que tienes su aroma en ti?

La morena lo miro confundida, reflexiono un momento y activos sus sentidos para poder sentir _ese _ aroma y sonrió tranquilamente.

-"Bueno, no es muy amable debo admitir pero es buena luchadora. Tranquilo que no paso a mayores, es más ni se le antojo pelear conmigo, y bueno creo que se salvo porque menuda bestia y aún así sigo en una pieza"

Él dudo, ella volvió a exhibir la misma sonrisa.

_Solo un poco más, el sol saldría pronto._

-"Esta Tomoe que mencionas… ¿Qué pinta en todo esto?"

-"No lo sé, siempre está en la sombra, será mejor que no preguntes cosas que no puedo responder me dolerá la cabeza y no pretendo, justo ahora, llenarme de nuevas preguntas"

-"Hay una cosa más que necesito de ti y luego podrás irte donde quieras, haré como que fuiste muy listo y escapaste."

Hizo una mueca que denotaba claramente su molestia pero asintió, los minutos pasaron pero esa chica parecía no tener prisa alguna en comunicar su servicio, se impaciento.

-"¿Qué estamos esperando?"

-"Que amanezca naturalmente, no quiero causa más alboroto del necesario"

Y así sin pronunciar palabra alguna, en el mudo lenguaje de la madrugada, con la calma usual para esa época del año esperaron en la penumbra, en completo silencio. Pero ambos con una que otra conversación pendiente consigo mismos, diálogos completos de frases sin sentido que de a poco acallaban los gritos de espera que su mente intentaban inútilmente emitir.

Apenas unos minutos desde que el astro rey había levantado su vuelo cotidiano sintieron un golpeteo suave y rítmico en la desgastada madera, algo atolondrado por el abrupto despertar de un visitante el hombre se dirigió lentamente, con miedo y precaución para atender al inesperado visitante. La sangre luchando por mantenerse tibia, por no ceder ante ese impenetrable e imperceptible frió que purgaba su avance, tomo valor de alguna parte de sí mismo y aún con el corazón zumbando fuertemente en sus oídos, dejando por un segundo de lado todo el terror instalado en su pecho abrió la puerta… dos jóvenes una muchacha morena, con una medio sonrisa de disculpa en su rostro entro sin detenerse a explicar, volteo a ver al chico que solo le clavo sus ojos pardos, el tiempo pasó pero no le era posible entender en que momento desaparecieron sí apenas, un recuerdo atrás les abriere la puerta.

Habiéndose alejado lo suficiente del lugar, entraron en una cueva cercana, ella con el cuerpo de la castaña aún en brazos volteo hacia su _cómplice_.

-"Eso es todo, debería agradecer supongo pero me parece a mí que estamos a mano. Ahora haré de cuenta que no te vi esta noche"

-"Esta bien, pero quiero preguntar algo"

_El tiempo no es algo que simplemente pasa… el tiempo querida mía para ti y para mí se agota._

-"Esta bien. ¿Qué quieres saber?"

-"¿La guerra se aproxima no?"

-"Naturalmente, ¿No eres testigo tu de lo mucho que se ha aplazado ya?"

-"¿Aún queda tiempo para escapar? No soy un cobarde pero, no tengo intención de malgastar mi existencia en esta lucha, no creo en lo que se supone que represento"

La chica intento responder pero calló, reflexiono un momento y habló.

-"Más vale que encuentres un buen lugar donde esconderte, porque da igual como termine esta guerra, nunca estarás a salvo"

El sujeto sonrió amargamente y se fue, caminando tranquilamente; ella se adentro un poco más en la cueva.

Camino lo suficiente en la penumbra hasta que llego al lugar donde previamente dejo los elementos necesarios para amontar su pequeño y peligrosamente ubicado campamento, dejo el cuerpo de su maestra sobre unas mantas y procedió a encender fuego, no porque sus ojos se perdieren, pero siempre le había gustado tener fuego cerca, especialmente en momentos como ese, le recordaban su hogar. Una vez tubo un fuego medianamente decente regreso al lado de la castaña, tomó una de las armas que tenia aseguradas a su espalda y con delicadeza realizo un corte apenas profundo en su mano, tomo delicadamente el rostro más pálido de lo usual y le administro un poco de su sangre, la reacción como siempre fue inmediata. Mana se aparto lentamente mientras ella se reincorporaba y observo como se regaba el resto del líquido sobre el suelo de roca, unos segundos antes que _mágicamente_ el corte empezare a sanar, para desaparecer solo unos segundos después.

-"Y… aparte del horrible dolor de entrañas que debes tener… ¿Cómo te sientes?"

-"Ara, fatal…"

La morena empezó a reír de buena gana.

-"Eso es tan… impropio de ti."

-"Mou, pero en verdad me siento fatal. Y justo ahora me pregunto sí que este en esta…c cueva oscura contigo tiene que ver con lo que ha estado pasando últimamente por mi cabeza…"

-"¿Eh?"

-"¿Has sido tu quién me ha estado siguiendo?"

-"No. Posiblemente solo te estaban vigilando que se yo, eso no importa ahora. Dime ¿Qué paso?"

Después de relatar breve y de mala gana las desventuras en las que derivo su viajecito de autodescubrimiento, le fue brindado un poco de alimento, puesto que la conversación seguiría, después de todo, tenían _todo_ el día.

-"Así que… esta Tomoe apareció de sabrá quién donde te dio una pastillita rara y tu… ¿Te la tomaste?"

-"Si. Era sangre, concectrada muy poderosa, no te puedo decir más porque no recuerdo claramente que paso, pero la sensación fue asombrosa, es más, liberadora"

-"Uhmm la pasaste lindo, genial. Ohh bueno, por ahora esperar. Pero dado que has estado inconsciente por un buen rato, creo que tengo algo que decirte y no te gustará, o pueda que si, e igual te vas a enojar"

El par de ojos carmesí observaron curiosos los azules profundos de su interlocutora, el reflejo del fuego sobre su piel le era cómodo.

_Familiar_

-"Ah púes mientras tu la pasabas de maravilla con tus potenciados poderes, nosotros teníamos un caso de plaga entre manos, lo usual pero dato curioso, fuismo atacados por una hime"

-"Tohika Mai-san"

-"No quiero saber como sabes, pero si, la misma. En fin, haciendo corto y mucho menos aburrido el relato luego de decapitar algunos vampirillos, y déjame decirte que realmente me impresiono, ella invocó la cosa esa, el child. Fuerte y resistente pero malo para esquivar, pero Natsuki…"

La calma de su rostro por fin se vio notablemente perturbada, su expresión serena casi indiferente se transformo en una mueca de preocupación; Mana sonrió.

-"Esta fuera de peligro ahora, pero la cuestión que te ocupa es, que ahora lleva tu sangre"

Y así, sin más el destino expresaba una vez ese raro y negro sentido del humor que posee, como cuando parece ser que algo que va mal debería mejorar por causa de alguna ley divina, a _él_ se le antoja divertirse un poco y complicarlo más. Así es como habían sido las cosas de un punto en adelante, cada vez el agujero abriéndose más y más devorando lo _bueno_ y plantando en lugar, su santa y perversa voluntad. La castaña no puedo evitar sonreír, porque francamente no había un ápice que estuviere en capacidad de mover y cambiar la situación, Natsuki era ahora _suya_ quisiere o no.

-"Ya veo, estoy mareada aún…"

-"Ah, que linda escusa par ano pensar, pero no te voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente. Shizuru gracias a ti sigo en este planeta, de alguna forma, te agradezco eso, pero ahora sere franca contigo: necesitas despertar de ese letargo, maldición no podemos seguir huyendo más, tu sabes que esto complica la situación, te doy la ventaja de haber estado inconsciente pero yo lo sentí, esa mocosa esta en peligro"

-"Todos lo estamos ¿no?"

-"Sabes que esta enamorada de t desde que tiene memoria y que tu, su gran ídolo y por quien en algún punto es la causa de que siga creyendo, la estas usando, o mejor pretendes que la utilizas deliberadamente porque…"

El sonido del fuego era lo único audible en ese momento, el testigo de la batalla visual librada por dos mujeres, una que buscaba desesperadamente no llegar allí y otra arrepentida por obligarla.

-"Perdón no debí."

-"…"

-"Vale, discúlpame en serio pero estoy un poco estresada con todo esto, ¿Quieres un poco de carne?"

Shizuru asintió, no estaba molesta con la chica ni nada parecido pero en verdad el tema le resultaba incómodo, ella tan mal acostumbrada como se encontraba a tener control sobre gran parte de su _vida_, de repente se veía naufragando en un mar de revelaciones, descubrimientos innecesarios y preguntas que realmente no quería responderse. Sí era verdad que _su_ Natsuki tenia ese tipo de sentimientos por ella, esa era la causa principal de su distanciamiento con el clan Kuga, en teoría con Saeko tuvieron (ó tenían aún) un tipo de relación cercana a lo que puede llamarse sentimental, pero de nuevo como saber con exactitud, remitiéndose únicamente a los hechos se diría que por unos años tuvieron sexo de mutuo acuerdo, igual que la calcificación como un secreto. Así que, ¿cómo afrontarlo?, no era sencillo pero llevaba años aplazando ese inevitable momento, desde que un día sin aviso previo la niña se convirtió en mujer y el deseo la obligo a preguntarse ¿En que momento paso todo ello?. Aún perdida en sus cavilaciones se dejo distraer por el paisaje, tan alegre como una cueva húmeda y fría puede llegar a ser, se detuvo a _mirar_ a la chica que buscaba algo en medio de unas rocas, sonrió.

-"Ara, por lo que acabo de ver Mana-chan ha madurado mucho"

-"¿Yo qué?"

Volteo la vista hacia ella, aún con un trozo de pan en la boca.

-"Bueno, un poco no."

-"¿De que estás hablando?"

-"Tus armas, ¿qué sucedió? Si no recuerdo mal, dijiste que no las necesitabas"

Por instinto llevo su mano al mango de la cuchilla, agarro el trozo de pan con su mano libre y procedió a darle pequeños mordiscos. Ella esperó.

-"Pues cambie de opinión. No estaba convencida pero Katrina prácticamente me obligo a tomarlas, aunque todo esto del guerrero chacal y las estúpidas invocaciones no me guste, para más mal que bien es lo que soy, o era al menos. E igual me parece que un poco de ayuda extra no está mal"

-"Si"

-"Oye, eso me recuerda ¿Hablaste con Kanzaki-san?"

-"No"

-"Shizuru, ¿Quieres carne?"

-"Ara, depende de que me estés insinuando"

Mana le lanzo el ultimo trozo de pan sonrojándose levemente por el comentario, lo que le valió ver esos tan raros pucheros adorables en su maestra y de nuevo, no restaba más que esperar.

-"Hey Shizuru, se me iba olvidando un detalle… ya que pareces en verdad no estar enterándote de nada últimamente…"

_Esa marca que con tanto falso orgullo llevas, por más que negarlo quieras es parte de ti._

-"Cuando caiga la noche, iremos con Katrina. Sé mejor que tu cuanto quieres volver con Kuga pero ahora debemos atender un asunto más urgente. Esa estupida marca de pilar que llevamos puede aparecer en Natsuki a menos, que hagamos algo"

-"Entiendo."

-"Y recuerdo que la primera vez que al vi, pensé que era un tatuaje"

Oh, pero como podía Shizuru olvidar si fue también su primera vez, poco, menos tiempo del que quisiera admitir.

-"Mana"

-"¿Uhmm?"

-"Cuando oscurezca iremos donde tu quieras pero después volveré a ir por mi cuenta, no puedo estar cerca de Natsuki tengo… algo que resolver primero"

-"De acuerdo, siempre termino haciendo lo que se te antoja igual"

El día apenas iba avanzando, la espera sería larga.

**/**

**Hola, lo sé ahora sí creían que morí pero no, sigo viva. Bueno no diré nada interesante salvo que les pido pací ciencia estaré trabajando es esta historia hasta terminarla lo más pronto posible, ya sé que carajo paso. Bueno uhm como ponerlo hace mucho que no escribía así que necesito re-adaptarme las ideas aún andan algo embotadas, pero hey, ahí lo sacaré delante de alguna manera, espero que resulte bien. **

**Lo que sigue espero que sea a un ritmo más rápido y disculpen si creen que hay exceso de díalogos xD. Realmente, no se supone que debió quedar así =$.**


	10. Bitfrost

**Hi… jaja no se si alguien allá fuera este leyendo esta nota de autor peor igual la escribo. Espero este capi este mejor que el anterior, empiezo a odiar este fic / (nah no es cierto e.e).**

**/**

**/**

**Lazos de sangre X- ****Bitfrost**

**/**

Dentro del complejo que funcionaba como hospital, Saeko caminaba de un lado para otros, impaciente, nerviosa y por sobre todo completamente aterrorizada, en el momento salvar la vida de su pequeña era su prioridad, ¿realmente la estaba salvando? ¿ó por el contrario solo había empeorado su situación?, más allá de una respuesta plana lo que realmente importaba de momento era que su pequeña despertare, y que, con suerte quisiera escucharla. Durante años Natsuki había estado usando cualquier escusa para alimentar ese odio casi irracional contra los vampiros, todo causado por la muerte de Sato y una mentira, que se suponía debía protegerla, en cualquier caso Natsuki tenia ahora sangre de vampiro era malo, la único positivo de esa sangre era que una vez supiere a quien le pertenecería el escándalo sería claramente menos grande, había que admitir que ese cariño por la vampira de ojos rubí no era del todo un problema.

"-Saeko, deberías descansar un poco, esta cedada y no creo que despierte hasta medio día"

"-Lo sé pero estoy pensando, como le voy a explicar lo que hice"

"-Le salvaste la vida"

"-No, le di un estilo de vida que ella odia. Kenji, dejando un poco de lado el berrinche que hará me preocupan las consecuencias, quiero decir, en parte no esta mal que se vuelva más fuerte siempre ha querido serlo, solo que no se sí acepte la forma"

"-Te entiendo, de momento no podemos hacer anda salvo esperar que Shizuru-san regrese"

Ese era otro problema, Shizuru no quería regresar, así que la esperanza de que Natsuki aceptare calmadamente su nueva condición se iba por el caño, tal vez Mana podría ser de ayuda, pero ella fue a buscar a Shizuru porque tenían algo urgente que hacer, así que tampoco podía confiar que regresaría a tiempo para darle una mano. Aunque cabía la posibilidad de ocultarle por un tiempo prudente su nueva condición.

"-Vamos, hay que descansar un poco. No sabemos con certeza que nos espera, es mejor si nos encuentra con energías renovadas"

Kuga-hime se dejo llevar lentamente aún tratando de descifrar el camino a seguir, las consecuencias de su decisión no solo afectarían su propia existencia, ya habían tocado a su hija pero eso era solo el inicio, que Natsuki ahora fuera algo más Hime pero mucho menos de lo que llegaría a ser en el futuro, era en sí solo una parte del problema, la verdadera pregunta era ahora ¿Cómo minimizar el efecto?. Una vez en su habitación incapaz de conciliar el sueño, tomo uno de los grandes tomos de registro que no hacia mucho encontraré y comenzó a leer.

Lejos de allí dos figuras se abrían paso entre la oscuridad de una noche sin luna.

"-Shizuru, he estado pensando en nuestra conversación anterior. Puede ser que tengas razón y solo tú puedas volver a encerrar a este sujeto pero, sabes que no estas sola, pueda que estés acostumbrada a lidiar con tus asuntos como un lobo solitario, tu contra el mundo pero ey, yo estoy aquí, Kuga también, así que diga lo que diga Katrina promete que no te vas a ir por tu cuenta, lo único que conseguirás será tu propia destrucción."

"-Ara, no estaba enterada de lo mucho que te preocupas por mí, me siento alagada"

Frunciendo el seño la morena contesto.

"-Tú me salvaste, y eso es algo que simplemente no puedo olvidar. Yo era solo una niña, no recuerdo que paso ni que hice pero tu estuviste allí para mí, ahora por primera vez en verdad necesitas ayuda, aunque me apartes y digas que puedes resolverlo sola sabemos que mientes. Shizuru…"

"-Lo sé, pero no quiero seguir luchando sin saber la verdad, necesito hablar con Reito-san, es la única opción que tengo."

Mana acelero el ritmo.

"-Cuando esto termine quiero volver a casa. ¿Qué harás tu?"

"-Yo… aún no lo sé"

"-Démonos prisa"

El tiempo siguió su curso inmisericorde, la noche se torno más fría y el inexistente calor en los corazones de dos seres más allá de lo natural, se encendió porque ambos sabían que no era posible seguir negando lo inevitable, aunque aún era necesario que terminaren por entregarse a esa llama en su corazón. El camino fue silenciosos desde ese punto, cada una perdida en sus pensamientos y anhelos, deseando al menos por una vez en sus vidas sentir.

Casi al amanecer finalmente vieron su destino, no lucia como si fuera un gran objetivo, una casa pequeña en medio de las montañas, algunas cabras y un establo.

"-Uhmm"

"-Bueno no esperabas que tuviera un letrero en la puerta ¿no?"

"-Ara, supongo que no. ¿Entramos?"

"-Humm estoy segura que esta esperando por nosotras"

La puerta no tenía seguro, entraron sin problemas. Dentro la pequeña casa no había nada fuera de lo común, una mesa de dos lugares, leñan para la fogata y más allá una pequeña habitación, la morena entro y ella la siguió, insegura por la pinta que tenía el lugar.

"-No es para nada como lo imaginaba"

"-Lo sé pero es que no haz visto nada, como dicen por ahí: lo mejor esta bajo tierra"

Dicho eso con un movimiento rápido aparto la pequeña cama revelando un corte en el suelo, con un golpe fuerte la loza se hundió revelando un pasaje.

"-Admito que sería más fácil una puerta"

Shizuru sonrió por el comentario, y siguiendo a la morena se adentro en la pequeña cueva, honestamente no tenía nada de diferente a las cientos de cavernas en las que se incontables veces se adentraré, caminaron cerca de 15 minutos en completo silencio cuando llegaron a una loza que mercaba el final del recorrido. La castaña se detuvo de inmediato pero su acompañante siguió su camino, cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros del la loza se detuvo solo para guiñarle un ojo, dio un paso más y desapareció tras la loza.

"-Toma un salto de fé"

"-Ara, creo que no entiendo."

"-De esto se trata todo esto, solo camina mujer"

Insegura camino hasta quedar frente a la loza, se detuvo para observar sí sus ojos la engañaban y no era real, pero por más que forzare la vista no lograba distinguir si era o no sólida, aunque acaba de ver a la morena atravesarla como si no existiera, aún dudando levanto la palma de su mano para palpar la superficie.

"-Que necia eres"

"-Ara, no quiero golpearme la nariz"

"-Como digas…"

La loza de piedra desapareció y frente a ella estaba con cara de aburrimiento la morena.

"-Venga ya, eres un caso perdido y no podemos darnos el lujo de desperdiciar más tiempo"

Entraron en lo que parecían ser incontables pasillos de un gran bunker, caminaron en silencio, Shizuru encontraba particularmente llamativo y extraño el hecho que no hubiera nadie en el lugar, siendo que Katrina era alguien tan importante como Mana había dicho muchas veces, imagino que su seguridad debía ser numerosa, pero allí estaba en el corazón del complejo y no veía ni un solo guardia. Para terminar de picar su curiosidad no era capaz de discernir donde acaba aun pasillo e iniciaba el otro, pero su acompañante caminaba y doblaba esquinas tranquilamente, el sitio era definitivamente raro.

"-¿Estamos cerca?"

"-¿De dónde?"

"-Ara, pues si no recuerdo mal vinimos a este lugar para hablar con Katrna-san, así que pregunto si estamos cerca de ella"

"-Eso depende"

"-¿De que?"

"-Pues tu ves muchos caminos, que parecieran no tener fin, y todo este tiempo te parece a ti que hemos estado dando vueltas en círculo. La verdad Shizuru, es que ni siquiera estamos caminando, pero tu ni siquera estas conciente…"

Para cuando los orbes rubí enfocaron el lugar dónde se encontraba, aquella morena se acerco lentamente con una sonrisa divertida bailando en sus labios, llevaba una tunica blanca. Le ayudo a incorporarse.

"-¿Qué ha pasado?"

"-La versión corta, no es posible llegar a este lugar consiente tienes que te guste o desmayarte, como es tu primera vez tuviste una pequeñísima alucinación para uhm, ¿ayudarte con el viaje?"

La castaña se Safo del suave agarre algo disgustada, se sentía en ese momento como un muñeco al que cualquiera podía manipular, por accidente se miro a sí misma usando la bata blanca, supuso que algo debía tener que ver con la visita y lo dejo ser.

"-Shizuru, discúlpame debí advertirte"

"-Esta bien. Ustedes son bastante raros y si preguntare cada vez que descubro una de sus particularidades, me volvería loca"

Sonrieron, una vez más Mana le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera y cuando se detuvieron frente a esa gran puerta, para ambas fue claro que no quedaba espacio para la duda. El acceso a la habitación les fue concedido, entraron y fue la morena quien tomo la palabra.

"-Katrina-sama"

"-Uhmm"

De nuevo el silencio reino, el ambiente se torno tenso de repente y Shizuru juraría que sintió como la temperatura del lugar bajaba un par de grados, tal vez, incluso más. Observando la gran sala noto que no era posible determinar con precisión que tan grande o alta era el recinto, parecía como si los muros estuvieren más lejos del alcance de su visión. Frente a ellas había una joven de largos cabellos plateados y ojos ámbar, involuntariamente desvío su mirada a la morena para descubrir que era ese el tono que ahora poseían los zafiros, no podía sentirse aliviada. Las pocas veces que la había visto en ese estado eran recuerdos desagradables, peleas, cacerías siempre luchando o huyendo para conservar su presencia en este mundo. Sin embargo, permaneció en silencio.

"-Ne…"

Y así de simple el ambiente se relajo y las dos chicas empezaron a reír de buena gana dejando una castaña atolondrada y confundida.

"-Mana-chan ¿Por qué estas usando esa toga? Te ves ridícula con eso…"

"-Oh jojo, deberías ver como te ves tú con el trajecito de princesa. Aparte tuve que decirte Katrina-sama ¿Tienes idea de lo horrible que fue?"

"-Mou, mala. Ne, dime esta es Fujino-San ¿no?"

Mana asintió.

"-Mucho gusto Fujino-San, es un placer conocerla al fin."

"-Ara, creo que el placer es mio…"

"-Si, si muy lindo pero tenemos asuntos que tratar"

"-Tu, aguafiestas debería encerrarte en el Bitfrost una temporada"

De inmediato la expresión divertida de Mana cambio por una más seria, tosió y se dejo caer al suelo, la chica de cabello plateado se acerco e hizo lo mismo a su lado, aunque la castaña no entendía que demonios estaba ocurriendo notó la cercanía de las dos chicas, y se pregunto sí era ella por quién Mana quería volver a casa.

"-Lamento el chiste Shizuru, en serio pero bueno, a veces simplemente no puedo evitar portarme así en tiempos de crisis."

"-No importa, pero sí me gustaría sabes que esta ocurriendo."

"-Je je, yo pueso explciarte eso Fujino-san. Verás este lugar es el Bitfrost o mejor una parte de el, no es parte del mundo que conoces pero conecta este mundo con los demás, para ponerlo más sencillo estamos en un _puente_. Puedo manipular la _realidad_ que nos rodea, hasta el tiempo. Pero no esa la pregunta ¿no?"

"-Aunque fue bastante informativo"

Katrina bufó molesta y la morena empezó a reír de buena gana, Shizuru sonrío, más algo en su pecho se removió inquieto.

"-Uhm bueno dime Fujino-san ¿Qué quieres saber?"

"-Deja que te explique yo, ella…creo que es mejor que lo piense un ratico. Katrina, tu sabes que Shizuru tiene una marca de pilar, y que no hace mucho apareció en mi también, siempre sospeche que algo tiene que ver con sus sangre. Fujino-Hime fue quien sacrifico no solo su alma sino también cuerpo para confinar la esencia del señor de obsidiana. Por alguna razón que no sabemos, según los textos para mantener el poder sellado es necesario que sean elegidos cinco pilares de energía que cuando llegue el tiempo volverán a sellarlo, en los textos que he leído no hace mención como son elegidos ni que condiciones debe tener quien sea elegido, por eso creo que tiene que ser un rasgo sanguíneo. Yo… lo tengo también, lo cual significaría que si los otros tres no están activos… se activaran pronto."

Tras unos segundos de silencio, la chica continuo.

"-Kuga Natsuki, hace poco recibió una transfusión de la sangre de Shizuru y queremos saber sí existe la posibilidad que ella se convierta en un pilar."

Katrina miro el infinito techo que se levantaba sobre ellas, y tras pensarlo unos minutos respondió.

"-Eh pués no tengo idea…"

"-¡Tu! ¡Te voy a !"

"-Broma, broma. Vale, ehm, creo que es posible que suceda pero no puedo darte una respuesta segura, verás tienes razón los pilares son elegidos por sucesiones sanguíneas pero tu solo eres un reemplazo, uno de los pilares principales debió ser derrotado y púes tú tienes la sangre de Fujino-san, eres fuerte y además una _diosa_, así que lo más probable es que fueres elegida por eso. Honestamente, no creo que Kuga-san llegaré a convertirse en pilar, así que, pueden estarse tranquilas"

Shizuru permaneció en silencio, aliviada sin entender porque, mejor, negando la razón.

"-Bueno, supongo que eso es genial. Ósea no tendremos que preocuparnos por esa mocosa"

"-Yo no he dicho eso…"

"-¿Ara?"

"-Fujino-san, parece que aún no se ha dado cuenta del rol de Kuga-san en todo eso, puede ser que me este excediendo al contarle esto: Las líneas de sangre representan riachuelos, se mezclan unas con otras formando ros más grandes y poderosos pues verán, Kuga-san es por decirlo así un gran y enorme río contenido. La sangre de su madre posee los poderes de una Hime, su padre poseía la sangre de guerreros sagrados así que de por sí tenia dos líneas de sangre poderosas, pero ahora posee también sangre de vampiro. No es mi deber decirles esto pero, Kuga-san es perfecta para que el señor de obsidiana regrese… ella tiene el poder y la ignorancia suficiente para ser manipulada fácilmente."

De nuevo, la temperatura bajo, Mana incapaz de articular palabra miro a la mujer de cabello plateado atónita; Shizuru por su parte helada con la respuesta de la chica sintió como el peso en su pecho se hacía cada vez mayor.

"-Fujino-san, ¿Recuerda usted cuando conoció a Mana-chan?"

"-Si"

"-El concepto es el mismo, nosotras no somos otra cosa que _recipientes_ de los dioses en la tierra, hay más como nosotras en todo el mundo algunos hemos despertado y otros no, el señor de obsidiana no es precisamente un dios pero así como uno necesita una vasija específica para habitar este planeta porque, como tal solo es energía. No he podido determinar quien es el actual portador pero estoy segura que muy pronto intentará acercarse a Kuga-san, es posible que no tenga plena certeza de a quien busca, pero sin duda cuando este cerca de ella lo sabrá de inmediato"

"-Katrina…"

"-Estoy violentando mis principios, no se supone que les diga todo esto. Solo creo que esta guerra ha ido ya demasiado lejos"

El dolor, la desesperación pugnaban por desbocarse en su corazón, ¿qué era ese sentimiento? No podía dejarlo salir, ella simplemente no estaba lista.

"-Katrina…"

"-¿Uhmm?"

"-Gracias. ¿Puedo preguntar algo más?"

"-Ah, que más da… ¿Qué necesitas saber?"

"-¿Cómo lo detenemos?"

Los orbes ámbar se posaron con suavidad, buscaron y con paciencia esperaron que esos rubí llenos de confusión se fijaren en ella.

"-Fujino-san ¿Por qué fue Fujino-Hime la única capaz de encerrar el poder del señor de obsidiana?"

Era obvia la respuesta, siempre lo había sabido pero aún no estaba lista para aceptar la responsabilidad, ¿Qué clase de futuro le esperaba más allá? Tenía miedo, por primera vez en toda su vida temía no tener el valor y la fuerza suficiente para cargar con una batalla, ella simplemente no estaba lista. Aunque la duda esa fuerte, la respuesta se escapo con facilidad y ligereza de sus temblorosos labios.

"-Porque lo amaba"

Mana miro incrédula a la castaña que seguía con la vista fija, perdida en un lugar que más allá de esa habitación.

"-Entonces, ¿Quieres decir que la única forma de volver a encerrarlo es, por amor?"

"-Si."

Otra vez, silencio.

"-Katrina-san ¿Cómo es posible saber que clase de sentimientos son los que tengo por Natsuki?"

"-Uhm, creo que yo no puedo responder esa pregunta. Pero, cuando conoces una persona que va a ser especial para ti, de alguna forma siempre esta contigo, piensas en ella y quieres estar cerca, aunque da miedo al principio porque hay, en mi particular caso mucho en juego, sin embargo yo… amo a esta persona aunque ni se termine de enterar que existo más allá de esta dimensión. A veces, me conformo con hablarle, con tenerla cerca y solo permanecer allí, puedo manipular el tiempo pero me gustaría solo por ella tener la capacidad de detenerlo y hacer que dudare para siempre."

Shizuru no tubo duda, Katrina estaba enamorada y el objeto de su afecto miraba en otra dirección justo en ese instante, le fue imposible no pensar sí era esa la forma como Natsuki se sentía, porque ella la evitaba constantemente, siempre escucho que el amor llega en el tiempo y forma menos esperado, desde que era niña esos ojos verdes llenos de ira, de dolor la llevaron a un océano de sentimientos en que nunca quiso sumergirse por temor, ahora ya no era apropiado para ninguna seguir huyendo. Sí, tenía que aceptarlo, la amaba desde el primer día que la vio en brazos de Saeko, que complicada se había tornado su existencia, descubrir que la amaba solo para aceptar que no podían ser porque el capricho del destino las condenaba a repetir la historia. Levanto la vista y contemplo a su compañera de aventuras como sí fuera la primera vez que podía verla tal como era, una jovencita a la que muchos años atrás le había _salvado_ la vida, aunque su apariencia no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, por dentro, el paso de los años la trasformo de una manera que hasta ese día acepto. La morena, ahora completamente entregada a lo que era, lucharía no solo por salvar el mundo que tanto quería sino también para tener la oportunidad de _vivir_.

En que momento la chica de ojos ámbar y tez morena se levanto fue un completo misterio para ella.

"-Katrina, espérame un poco más."

"-Uhm, siempre"

Una sonrisa vagamente triste fue lo último que recordaría del encuentro. Luego todo se torno oscuro y la luz de un nuevo amanecer la obligo a cerrar los ojos, el fresco aroma de un lugar conocido la inundo, era algo…

"-¿Shizuru?"

…familiar, porque fue demasiado necia para comprender que no se puede siempre obtener lo que se quiere, porque a veces simplemente llega y solo puedes recibirlo.

"-Natsuki…estoy en casa"

/

/

**Yo sé que ustedes saben lo que yo creo que están pensando, y les digo que no tenog idea si lo haré o no, lo único que se interpone entre **_**eso**_** y la autora es una promesa que tratará de cumplir xD. Pero de nuevo les digo que no se sí pueda.**

**Lamento si están confundidos pensando "ya sabía y pero, esta de verdad se desquició" uhm nop, estoy cuerda, despechada y dolida pero cuerda. So, gente aquí empieza la **_**recta final**_** creo que les debo romanticismo y como doscientas docenas que de explicaciones que, cof trataré de dar lo mejor posible. Veremos como fluye el siguiente episodio =3**

**Enjoy /**

**PD: Yo sé que siempre quisiste decirme así pero no entiendo porque núnca lo hiciste, hasta ahora e.e**


	11. Memoria

**Lo logré, esperó sinceramente que a partir de ahora me cueste menos trabajo poder terianr esta histroia cual planeación original no recuerdo, y por ende, es 70% improvisación de lo que me acuerdo jojo. Pero bueno de todas formas el final se acerca, y tengo muuuchas cosas que explicar así que ya no tendré que ver que invento para el arco argumental, yay por mí :3.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**XXI – Memoria**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La briza fría de la madrugaba golpeaba inclemente su rostro, helando sus huesos pero extrañamente apaciguaba su corazón, que de poder latir seguramente estaría a punto de salir por su propia cuanta de su pecho. Parada observado la noche transcurrir en calma, se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría la chica cuando despertaré, querías ser ella quien le explicare a pesar de que Saeko insistía que era su responsabilidad. Y en parte ella estaba de acuerdo con la mujer, pero no era únicamente su culpa también lo era suya por no estar para protegerla, era ese sentimiento lo que había estado molestándole tanto los últimos dos días, y el tiempo se le agotaba, Natsuki despertaría pronto. La puerta de la habitación fue abierta, la invitada inesperada al ver el balcón abierto se acercó sin dudar, permaneció unos minutos en silencio.

"-No lo necesitas, pero me parece que necesitas descansar un poco"

"-Me encuentro bien."

"-Estas cansada, sé que te preocupa pero de momento no hay nada que podamos hacer, solo nos queda esperar que despierte."

"-Saeko, quiero ser yo quién le dé la noticia."

Ambas guardaron silencio una vez más.

Para ninguna era fácil la situación en que el miedo a perder a un ser querido las había colocado. Saeko, se veía a sí mismo responsable y culpable del estado de su pequeña, sí ella hubiere sido más fuerte o mejor, sí no hubiera pensado que Natsuki era lo suficiente capaz para defenderse a sí misma, y la hubiera obligado a permanecer dentro, entones la situación seguramente hubiera sido diferente. Por eso quería ser ella quien le diera la noticia cando finalmente despertaré, pues, a pesar de ser su hija su relación no era la mejor, en parte debido a su forma de vida y el rencor que Natsuki le guardaba por nunca permitirse hablar más de lo necesario sobre su padre. Esa era una de los temas que más desconcertaba la Hime, esta obsesión de su hija con su progenitor, posiblemente habría tiempo para lidiar con ella después. Shizuru en cambio se encontraba más tranquila, mayormente concentrada en descifrar para intentar catalogar con certeza los sentimientos que fluían desbocados en su ser. Curiosamente se sentía culpable por haber dejado que la situación avanzará tanto, pero honestamente no era su culpa pues ella había estado lejos y era aquello con lo que su corazón la torturaba, se encontró pensado que haberse ido sin más buscando a Reito fue en definitiva una pésima idea porque no solo no había encontrado al hombre, sino que además la persona que más le importaba en el mundo estuvo en grave peligro. Por eso, por ese sentimiento que ya no tenía sentido negar era ella quien tenía que darle la noticia.

"-Soy su madre, y he sido yo quien tomó la decisión. Posiblemente Natsuki no me lo perdone nunca pero quiero al menos tener la oportunidad de hacer que entienda mis motivos."

"-Tienes razón. pero Saeko tengo que hacerlo. Y además, creo que puedo explicarle mejor lo que sucederá con ella, los cambios a los que deberá habituarse, y quien sabe, incluso con mi encantadora presencia lograr que no lo tome tan mal. Puede ser que solo estamos exagerando todo el asunto."

Saeko la miró insegura, aún quería hacerlo ella. Se permitió tomar el tiempo necesario para considerarlo.

"-¿Y si se lo decimos juntas?"

"-Ara, no había pensado en esa opción pero me gusta, además puede resultar una mejor explicación desde dos puntos de vista."

Se miraron cómplices para compartir una sonrisa sincera, habiendo tomado una decisión que satisfacía a las dos partes se dejaron abrazar por la briza fría, para disfrutar sin palabras del firmamento despejado y la mutua compañía. Sin embargo, la vampiro pudo notar el cansancio claramente marcado en las facciones de su compañera, admiraba el gran esfuerzo que hacía por no derrumbarse ahí mismo y decidiendo que definitivamente no hallaría la respuesta a todas sus interrogantes esa noche, amparada por la oscuridad dirigió a la mujer hacía el interior de la habitación dónde sin mayor resistencia dejaron sus cuerpos reposar, Shizuru acaricio despacio el cabello de su acompañante permitiéndole dejarse llevar sin preocupaciones por el sueño, el cansancio más fuerte que sus deseos de permanecer observando los ojos profundos de la vampira, y sin saber en qué momento Saeko dormía tranquilamente a su lado. La vampiro permaneció en silencio, poco a poco fue consciente de lo exhausta que estaba y termino por quedarse dormida ella también.

Las pocas horas que faltaban para que el sol despuntare en el firmamento del nuevo día, transcurrieron en calma. A ellas ajenas al mundo que seguía el curso inevitable trazado por el destino se les permitió descansar, reposar, en ese mundo dónde el tiempo se detiene y los problemas no son más que ideas, sin cuerpo ni forma, meras abstracciones, únicamente una definición. Por el momento, las dejarían ser.

Debía ser más de medio día, cuando la paz de la habitación tuvo que ser perturbada. Mana entro con pesar y sin prisas se tomó el tiempo para despertar a las mujeres, las llamo despacio, con el tono de voz siempre neutral y delicado. A fin de cuentas, ya no corría prisa, la situación les había dado un puntapié para luego reírse en su cara, Shizuru fue la primera en despertar; Saeko aún tenía problemas para espabilar.

"-Mana. Nos hemos dormido. ¿Qué hora es?"

"-Poco más de medio día, es natural, no habían dormido bien en los últimos tres días. Honestamente o entiendo porque si tu bien sabes que demoraría."

"-Estamos preocupadas eso es todo. ¿Ha pasado algo?"

"-Bastante, el lado positivo es que ya no tienen que pelearse por la _ responsabilidad_ de darle la buena nueva a Kuga."

Se miraron confundidas, Saeko tomó la iniciativa.

"-¿Por qué?"

"-Se ha despertado hace un par de horas, ha pedido algo de beber porque tenía una sed terrible , no sé como pero se ha transformado, lo cual es raro teniendo en cuenta que Kuga _realmente_ no es un vampiro."

Saeko miró a la vampiro con miedo.

"-Por los dioses, Natsuki."

"-Saeko-san será mejor que bajemos de inmediato."

"-Espera Shizuru, hay algo más que deberían saber."

"-¿El qué?"

La morena dudó, no era el mejor lugar, menos el mejor momento pero era mejor para la propia Natsuki si su mentora tenía la información necesaria. Aunque por otra parte, para la castaña solo complicaría la situación. La decisión estaba tomada, más temprano que tarde, a la larga era mejor si se lo contaba ahí así iría a la guerra advertida.

"-Tiene la marca."

Shizuru palideció al instante.

"-¿Qué marca?"

Pregunto Saeko preocupada ante el repentino cambio de actitud e la vampiro.

"-Saeko-san, es una marca de una vieja leyenda relacionada con el señor de Obsidiana. Lo siento Shizuru, pero ella tiene que saber."

"-Katrina-san dijo, ella dijo que Natsuki no… ¡Lo dijo! ¿Cómo puede ser posible?"

"-No, ella dijo que no creía que pudiera pasar, pero la tiene. Qué cara crees que tenía cuando además de verla transformada, pasmada y sin creérsela, me acerque para tratar de hacerla reaccionar y cuando levanto su mano para guiarla de regreso a la cama la veo, una marca de pilar. No quería creérmelo, así que la obligue a mostrarme su mano, no hay error."

Asustada antes que nada, Shizuru permaneció en silencio reflexionando, había despertado ya 3 de los 5 pilares necesarios para sella al señor de obsidiana, Natsuki, Mana y ella misma, y la única característica que compartían, era su sangre. Era obvio para ella que la causa de una nueva desgracia para Natsuki era, nuevamente ella, pero esta vez no sería tan sencillo como disculparse y aspirar que tal vez algún día la morena la personase, ahora la vida de Natsuki igual que la de ellas estaba en mayor peligro.

"-Es mi culpa."

Saeko intercambio miradas entre las dos mujeres, confundida y sobre todo exasperada por no entender que sucedía, se atrevió a preguntar sin rodeos.

"-¿Qué sucede?"

Shizuru aparto la mirada, mientras la más joven exhalaba cansada.

"-Todo se remonta a la leyenda del señor de Obsidiana y Fujino Hime, como ahora sabemos ella fue capaz de sellarlo porque él la amaba, pero, hay más, eran de hecho amantes y tuvieron un hija."

"-Vaya"

"-Las maracas de pilares so como decirlo, lo que diferencia a un descendiente de sangre de ese niño, es decir, quien tenga la marca de pilar tiene una conexión sanguínea con el señor de Obsidiana y Fujino Hime. Verás, Shizuru es la hija de un descendiente varón de la casa Fujino, y por la marca es fácil saber que procede de la línea de sangre. Cuando Shizuru me transformo yo adquirí un lazo de sangre, y en consecuencia llevo una marca también."

"-Oh por Dios. Tiene sentido ahora. Pero Shizuru no puede ser la única descendiente ¿La bebe que rescataron? Ella también es una Fujino.

"-Pero es un bebe. Katrina me explico que las marcas no salen al azar en la línea de sucesión sanguínea, posiblemente si fuere un vampiro ordinario ó si Natsuki no fuera una Hime entonces no hubieras sido escogida."

"-Es mi culpa."

Finalmente la vampiro decidió hablar.

"-No lo es. Apenas y nos enteramos, además ¿Cómo podíamos predecir lo que sucedería? "

"-Mana, es mi culpa. Yo… asesine al quinto pilar, y cuando Natsuki recibió mi sangre debido a que es también Hime paso a llenar el lugar."

Se hizo silencio en el lugar. Shizuru había agachado el rostro, incapaz de seguir negando la culpa.

"-Mana-san, Shizuru, lo que hayan hecho no importa, ya no puede ser cambiado. Por ahora, lo único que quiero es hablar con Natsuki. ¿Podemos déjalo por ahora e ir con ella?"

Shizuru permaneció en silencio, la más joven la observo a Saeko y asintiendo en silencio e la habitación, la Hime la siguió no sin antes detenerse para mirar al vampira quién lucia terrible, más pálida que de costumbre. Ella levanto la mirada y forzándose a sonreír siguió las dos mujeres fuera de la habitación. Caminaron en silencio, Mana iba liderando el pequeño grupo y Shizuru podía interpretar la calma de la chica como una inequívoca señal de preocupación, ella había cambiado mucho en los últimos tiempos, de la niña guerrera casi irresponsable quedaba poco ya. También ella había cambiado, más por obligación, mientras que su compañera simplemente había madurado. Sonrió.

Hicieron el resto del trayecto aún e silencio. Sin embargo, Mana podría notar el nerviosismo de las dos mujeres a su espalda, era casi como si lo emanaren. Estaban muy preocupadas, y descontando que ambas se sentían culpables, la verdad era que no debía hacerlo pues si alguien había que tener la culpa posiblemente fuera ella, después de todo había sido incapaz de proteger a la morena, ó la misma Natsuki por arriesgarse de forma tan irresponsable. En síntesis bien podía clasificarse como culpa compartida, además, estaba hecho, no había nada por hacer para cambiarlo.

Cuando Finalmente llegaron fue Saeko quien tomo la iniciativa y entro a la habitación, dentro acurrucada en una esquina se encontraba su hija. Con el corazón acongojado Saeko se atrevió a acercarse, Natsuki parecía no reaccionar, ella se acerco aún más y cuando estaba a solo un par de pasos de distancia, Natsuki levanto la vista hacía ella. Sus ojos verdes enfocando lentamente.

"-¿Natsuki?"

La aludida no respondió, se limitó a mirar a su madre con ojos tristes, estaba serena, en un rápido movimiento se puso de pie y se acercó, sus ojos verdes fijos en ella. Saeko estaba sorprendida por la tranquilidad con la cual actuaba su pequeña, pero había algo que no terminaba de convencerla, su cuerpo estaba tenso y se notaba que había estado llorando desde hace un largo rato. No tenía mucho sentido, le lanzo una mirada furtiva a Shizuru que se hallaba tan calmada como podía fingir; Mana por otra parte estaba visiblemente nerviosa. Natsuki se detuvo justo frente a ella, Saeko observó el cambio súbito e la mirada vacía de su hija y se apartó por instinto.

"-No tenías derecho a hacerme esto"

"-Hija…"

"-¡No! Debiste dejarme morir, ¡prefiero mil veces estar muerta!"

"-No digas eso, por favor. No lo digas."

"-Lo odio, me oyes, ¡Lo odio! ¡Y te odio por hacerme esto!"

Ante el repentino exabrupto las facciones de Natsuki fueron adornadas por un brillante y prominente par de colmillos, ella aún agitada y respirando con dificultad, con la ira contenida parecía no haberlo notado. Sin embargo, para Shizuru era una señal a intervenir.

"-Natsuki, cálmate."

"-Tu no entiendes Shizuru"

"-Entiendo mejor de lo que crees. La desesperación, la ira, el dolor, te repugna lo que eres ahora pero si te sirve de consuelo, no eres realmente un vampiro"

"-Es cierto, pueda que tengas la sangre de Shizuru, eso naturalmente trae consecuencias pero aún puedes resistir la luz del sol con naturaleza, no has sentido la necesidad de alimentarse y seguramente puedes satisfacerte con alimento normales."

Saeko conmocionada permanecía en silencio observando como su hija se tranquilizaba ante las palabras de las dos guerreras, eso era de gran ayuda para su pequeña, muy a pesar de que sus palabras le hayan dolido hasta lo más profundo de su corazón todo lo que ella deseaba, lo único que realmente le importaba era la vida de su pequeña hija, y sí, era ya una mujer, pero para ella Natsuki nunca dejaría de ser más que una niña, su niña.

"-No es verdad. Ustedes me hicieron esto, yo no quiero esto. ¡No quiero ser un monstruo!"

El sonido de un golpe sordo hizo el silencio en la habitación, Natsuki sorprendida por el repentino dolor en su mejilla miró con incredulidad a su madre, Saeko la observaba con dureza.

"-Mide tus palabras Natsuki."

"-Saeko, no era necesario."

"-Shizuru, sé cómo te sientes pero no te permito que seas tan indulgente. Y tu Natsuki, ¿Has olvidado ya quién te ha cuidado desde que eras bebe?"

La aludida permaneció en silencio, con su mano aún cubriendo la zona de impacto.

"-Puede ser que me odies por la decisión que tomé, pero no me importa, eres mi hija y lo que más me importa en este mundo es tu bienestar. No espero que entiendas mis motivos, pero más te vale que cuides lo que dices, no voy a tolerar que te portes como se te antoje y vayas por ahí diciendo la primera cosa que te cruza por la mente"

"-¿Tanto te importa verdad?"

"-Natsuki, basta ya."

"-Si mi padre estuviera con vida, él hubiera preferido dejarme morir, estoy segura."

"-Yo no estaría tan convencida hija."

Nuevamente el silencio reino en la pequeña habitación. Madre e hija enfrascadas en una guerra visual intensa, sin tregua. Shizuru y mana permanecieron observándolas unos minutos hasta que la más joven decidió que ya estaba bueno, había que decirle a Natsuki lo que sucedería con ella de ahora en más, aunque en el fondo esa era su decisión ella no creía que tuviera la madurez para decidir sin ayuda. Igualmente, eso era lo único que podían hacer por ella, por ahora.

"-Kuga, independiente de la opinión que tengas sobre mí, sobre lo que crees que eres. Hay mucho que no sabes, hay demasiadas cosas sucediendo a nuestro alrededor. Y te guste o no ahora estas más involucrada, en parte porque te has convertido en algo más y también porque nuestros enemigos han estado moviéndose.

"-¿Qué soy?"

"-Nada"

Fue Shizuru quién se apresuró a responder; Natsuki la miró extrañada. Pero la vampiro sonrió y continuó.

"-Natsuki, no eres un vampiro. No has sido mordida y no he bebido tu sangre, sigues siendo humana, al menos en parte y una Hime. Y lo más importante sigues siendo Natsuki, nada en este mundo puede quitarte quien eres. Es cierto que en algún momento si es necesario podrás beber sangre para obtener poder extra, y la luz intensa del sol durante muchas horas puede afectarte un poco pero, en esencia sigues siendo humana. No eres, un monstruo."

"-Shizuru…"

"-Está bien. Ven."

Y así sin más Natsuki se dejó envolver con ternura por la vampiro y finalmente se desplomo sollozando con ternura sobre la mujer, quién le la dejo ser, únicamente acariciando con ternura el largo de su espalda y palabras cariñosas para tratar de calmar ala chica. Saeko permaneció de pie sin moverse, sin apartar la mirada, solo pensando cómo le gustaría poder hacer algo más por su pequeña, pero a fin de cuenta era apenas natural que fuera tan _fácil_ para Shizuru, después de todo los sentimientos de su hija por la vampiro eran ya demasiado obvios. Mana por su parte se retiró del lugar, no tenía nada que hacer allí y sí podía ser útil en otro lugar.

La tarde transcurrió sin mayores sobresaltos, solo Shizuru permaneció con Natsuki todo el tiempo, a veces hablándole, a veces solo permitiéndole a la morena disfrutar del contacto de sus cuerpos y en ocasiones simplemente admirándose en silencio. Shizuru se sorprendió a si misma extrañamente feliz de poder compartirá tanto tiempo a solas con Natsuki, le daba un poco de risa darse cuenta que todo ese tiempo eran esos pequeños momentos donde solo estaba las dos, los que la hacían más feliz que nunca. Y atesoraría en su corazón y memoria cada segundo a su lado, cada gesto compartido, cada roce por ínfimo que pareciera. Ya importaba poco si estaba bien o mal, sí vivirían o no, lo único que deseaba era haber la entereza para reconocer que estaba enamorada de la chica. El tiempo para poder construir más recuerdos y el valor para confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ahora Natsuki dormía tranquilamente abrazada a ella.

Una fuerte explosión a lo lejos desertó a la chica. Shizuru se tensó.

"-¿Shizuru?"

"-Ara, ¿Te has despertado?"

"-¡Shizuru! Eso fue demasiado para no despertarme. ¿Una explosión?"

"-Así parece. Natsuki tengo que ir a ver que sucede. Quédate aquí."

"-¡No! Tu dijiste que ahora soy más fuerte, puedo luchar, puedo ayudarte y…"

"-Natsuki, aún no. Necesitas aprender a controlar tu poder."

"-¿Es tu forma de decirme que solo estorbaría?"

Shizuru rió divertida.

"-No, es mi forma de decirte que no quiero que te arriesgues más porque ahora sé lo que es, lo que sería si no están con bien. Así que por favor, déjame luchar a mí ahora, te protegeré y luego te enseñaré todo lo que necesitas saber, peor por ahora solo déjame protegerte."

Sus ojos se entrelazaron, ambas dispuestas a dejar que los sentimientos que pujaban por salir en sus corazones tomaren control de la situación.

Una nueva explosión. Más cerca. Más intensa.

"-Shizuru, ten cuidado"

Los ojos verdes de la chica se calvaron en los suyos y Shizuru pudo sentir como sus emociones la dominaban. Esa niña era increíble, hasta hace solo unas horas estaba completamente destrozada, maldiciendo sus nombres una y otra vez, renegando su destino y tentando la suerte. Ahora en cambio, mucho más calmada parecía haber asimilado su nueva naturaleza e intentaba sobrellevarla. Pero era más que ello, en esas horas Shizuru se encontró a si misma perdida en la intensidad de sus sentimientos por ella, pero en ese instante, con la morena observándola fijamente y gracias ala proximidad de sus anatomías resultaba terriblemente difícil resistir el impulso de besarla. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo, porque no era el momento. Muy a su pesar, se levantó con presteza, pero Natsuki se aferró a su espalada, la obligo a voltearse a ella y sin más protocolo la beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"-¡Saeko-san!"

La bola de fuego le impacto en la pierna izquierda, el olor a ropa y piel quemada sumado al intenso dolor de la quemadura le hicieron perder el equilibrio. Desde el suelo apunto lo mejor que pudo sus elementos y disparo una carga completa de balas heladas, los proyectiles desviados por el escudo de fuego invocado por su oponente. Pero ese pequeño truco no le fue efectivo contra la morena que en un rápido movimiento le propio un buen puñetazo mandando a la mujer volando varios metro por el aire.

"-¿Quieres cambiar?"

Saeko sonrió.

"-No lo creó. Te va muy bien con los Child."

Mana bufó molesta.

"-Si estupendo. Anda ya, levanta solo es una quemadura pequeña."

"-¿Estas segura que puedes luchar tu sola con el Child?"

"-No te preocupes la lagartija voladora superalimentada no va a vencerme, pueda que incluso le enseñe algunos trucos nuevos."

Saeko tuvo que apartarse rápidamente para esquivar una nueva ronda de bolas de fuego, nuevamente respondió sin mucha putería al ataque, mientras Mana se lanzaba contra la enorme criatura una vez más. Saeko pensaba en un inició que esa era una lucha bastante dispareja para la chica pues la diferencia de tamaños era abrumadora- El Child de Mai Hime era un enorme dragón blanco capas de lanzar bolsa de fuego de gran tamaño a gran velocidad, por el otro lado, Mana era una niña apenas de la misma estatura de su hija y aunque ello de sabía a que fue convertida cuando era solo una niña, la fuerza, velocidad y agilidad que poseía compensaban en gran medida la desventaja de tamaño. Además, la chica luchaba diferente a la última vez. No solo era el color de sus ojos lo que había cambiado, sus habilidades estaban notoriamente potenciadas, incluso en ese momento también su estatura había aumentado lo suficiente para ser apenas más baja que Shizuru, además de las extrañas dagas que utilizaba ahora se acoplaban perfectamente al nuevo estilo de batalla. Aunque estaba sorprendida por la aparente paridad de la batalla Saeko no podía permitirse más distracciones, las constantes bolas de fuego que pasaban peligrosamente por sus costados podía herirla seriamente. Sin embargo, Mai tenía por lo general una excelente puntería, y si bien tenía pésimo aspecto, le resultaba extraño. Saeko decidió no pensar menos y luchar con más ahínco, Natsuki no estaba bien y lo único que había deseado toda la tarde era que su hija se calmaré para intentar hablar con ella.

Empezó a disparar nuevamente, en esta ocasión teniendo cuidado de apuntar lo mejor posible, el escudo de fuego de Mai lograba desviar los proyectiles que la mujer no lograba esquivar, Saeko esquivaba lo mejor que podía las bolas y ráfagas de fuego. Era complicado y tenía ya un buen par de quemaduras en las piernas, un golpe leve en la cabeza, nada serio. Mana por su parte esquivaba las enormes bolas de fuego que lanzaba el dragón, que al contrario de su maestra día tenía toda la intención de golpear a la morena, pero ella esquivaba con relativa facilidad, aunque sus contraataques eran fuertes y certeros el gran tamaño del Child reducía en gran parte el daño recibido. Probablemente era cuestión de que la morena se cansaré, o que ella agotaré el poder de Mai lo suficiente para obligarle a retirar la criatura, con eso en mente decidió cambiar de estrategia. Esquivo dos proyectiles, y empezó acaserarse lo más posible, Mai era excelente como tiradora pero ella tenía mucha mejor condición física, si llevaba la batalla a corto alcance tendría mejor oportunidad de asestarle mas que unos buenos golpes cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero Mai, no se lo pondría sencillo, lanzo series de proyectiles justo hacía ella, de repente su puntería mejoró notablemente y aunque logro esquivar, la pelirroja retrocedía tanto como le era posible sin cesar su ataque. Frustrada Saeko utilizo la energía que el quedaba para acercarse tan rápido como sus piernas le permitía, sin embargo, descuido su defensa y fue un objetivo fácil para su contrincante quien viendo la oportunidad de un ataque directo ceso en su retroceso para lanzar una ráfaga de fuego concentrado directo hacía la castaña. Saeko se paralizo de miedo al ver como una gran nube de fuego se dirigía irremediablemente a ella, no podría esquivar a esa distancia y menos cuando la velocidad de su carrera le hacía imposible cambiar el curso a tiempo, cerró los ojos resignada, esperando el golpe fatal. Pero este nunca llegó.

Los eventos que sucedieron frente a sus ojos pasaron rápidamente, Shizuru había logrado inmovilizar a Mai con su látigo y aunque no tenía ni idea de dónde había parecido la vampiro con tan exactitud, realmente le alegraba. Aunque la Hime luchaba por liberarse del agarre con violentas explosiones al elemento que la hacía prisionera, la presión no cedía. Shizuru mantenía una postura recia pero segura, le costaba trabajo mantener quieta a la chica pero lo lograba con bastante gracias, pero mantenerla inmovilizada no iba a hacer que se rindiera. Y luego, las tres escucharon un gemido lastimero del gran Child a sus espaldas, desgarrador, furioso y luego fueron los gritos de Mai que se unieron a los del gran dragón herido, la cantidad de energía liberada por ella provoco una explosión suficiente grande para obligar a Shizuru a soltar a la chica, pero la energía de la onda explosiva las mandó volando varios metros en el aire; Mana cayó de rodillas exhausta por el encuentro con el Child, pero había ganado, la criatura no estaba mortalmente herida ella no sentía tener la fuerza suficiente para darle el golpe final, miro a su alrededor apenas cayendo en la cuenta de que lo que se que hubiere pasado mientras ella se ocupaba del dragón, había provocado que tanto Saeko como Shizuru, separadas varios metros, yacieran inconscientes, con sus ropas quemadas y la piel tostada en varias zonas. En medio, Mai aún de pie, miraba con miedo a la única chica en condiciones de luchar, aunque solo fuere un par de minutos, Mana se preparó para la batalla. Mai no atacó, solo permanecía allí, la invocación de su Child cancelada. Pero el tiempo pasaba y ninguna de las dos hacía movimiento alguno, pero el cuerpo de Mana había recibido demasiado daño y termino por perder su transformación, sus ojos y cuerpo regresando a su forma habitual. Aún así, permaneció de pie recobrando l aliento y era consiente que era el momento perfecto para que la Hime acabare con ella, sus posibilidades de escapar eran remotas, únicamente que mantendría su postura de ser necesario hasta el final. Nada sucedió. Mana estaba confundida desde el momento que la mujer y la criatura atacaren el complejo, simplemente no tenía sentido que justo en ese instante cuando estaba vencida, ella podía darle el golpe final con facilidad simplemente permaneciere allí, mirándola sin hacer nada. Excepto, tal vez, que su verdadero objetivo no fuera el complejo.

Y sin perder más tiempo corrió tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió, el complejo estaba sumergido en caos, vampiros de bajo rango luchando contra los soldados del clan, cuerpos desmembrados y sangre por todas partes. Pero eso poco le interesaba, solo pedía los dioses que aún estuviese a tiempo, más aún, que su cuerpo resistiera y las terribles ansias de dejarse hacer y no levantarse en un largo, largo rato no le ganaren la partida. Esquivo un par de sujetos que se atravesaron en su camino, algunos soldados vinieron en su ayuda y ella continuó su camino. Para cuando llego a la habitación dónde estaba Natsuki, se alegró infinitamente al ver a la chica aunque asustada y confundida en una pieza, pero al verla su expresión cambio por una máscara de ferocidad e ira.

"-Nat..su.."

De repente no pudo más, y todo lo que logro enfocar antes de perderse en la oscuridad fue una figura encapuchada sonriendo, acercándose hacía la chica y tendiéndole la mano, su cuerpo cada vez más pesado y los ojos cerrándose inevitablemente, rápidamente su conciencia siendo acallada por el cansancio. Su último pensamiento consiente, un deseo por que la morena estuviere allí cuando despertaré.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"-¿Mana?"

Le llamaba con ternura, preocupación, casi maternal.

"-Despierta…"

Una voz muy familiar.

"-Despierta."

Ella abrió los ojos sin perder más tiempo. La luz del día lastimando sus ojos, llevo su mano al rostro para protegerse y el movimiento causo que miles de sensores de dolor se activaren, toda su anatomía adolorida. Gruño descontenta, y las risillas combinadas la obligaron a terminar de despertar.

"-¿Qué?"

"-¿Qué sucedió?"

Saeko, tenía más vendas que piel expuesta y aunque no parecía que fuere muy grave no tenía muy buena pinta, seguro necesitaría muchos cambios de vendas, ungüentos y mucho descanso. Shizuru en cambio, apenas lucia unas cuantas quemaduras y golpes, seguramente gracias a que se había alimentado recientemente. Y seguro a ella le sentaría de maravilla un poco.

"-Me desmayé"

"-Ara, si, eso pude notarlo pero, ¿Qué sucedió antes?"

"-¡Kuga! Cuando llegué ella… ¿Esta bien?"

"-No está."

Mana permaneció en silencio.

"-¿Qué sucedió?"

Tras varios intento por vocalizar algo, terminó por entender que simplemente no tenía idea, no recordaba, no podía entenderlo pero no tenía la certeza de saber que sabía algo o no.

"-No lo sé."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NA/Como amo mi personaje original, creo que ha chupado demasiada cámara en este capítulo... :3. Pero bueno es necesario, realmente no quiero romperme la cabeza pensando quien ganaría entre Mai, Saeko y Shizuru así que me he salido por la tangente le he dejado el trabajo sucio a Mana. Aparte que, ella es en sí más fuerte que Saeko y Shizuru so, bueno. Vale, me dicen que les parece ~.~**

** Dew.**

**PD: Un saludo para el más nene, te amo.**


End file.
